Süchtig
by ariel6
Summary: „Lippen so rot wie Blut, Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz, Und Haut so weiß wie Schnee; Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so einen Menschen wirklich gibt.“ Meine erste Darkgeschichte ACT II VOLUME 4 ON!
1. Disclaimer

**Titel:** Süchtig

**Autor:** Ariel

**Email: **arie-chan- hier kommt jetzt das at-zeichen freenet.de

**Beta: **Sssnitch, Vanilla

**Fanfiction: **Harry Potter

**Rating: **PG-17

**Inhalt:_ „_**_Lippen so rot wie Blut, Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz, Und Haut so weiß wie Schnee; Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so einen Menschen wirklich gibt."Wenn Feindschaft zur Liebe wird und diese unerwidert bleibt, ist es eine Sehnsucht die mehr Sucht als Sehnen ist, die uns vorantreibt._

**Warnungen: **yaoi, irgendwie AU (glaub ich zu mindestens), dark, death, drama, romance, ooc, death eater- draco, dark- ginny und ron, stalking, es werden starke seelische Abhängigkeiten beschrieben

**Pairing: **HP/RW, HP/DM, GW/BZ

**Archiv:** Animexx, Fanfiktion.de,

**Legende: **„..."jemand redet; /.../ jemand denkt; _kursiv_ etwas Wichtiges wird hervorgehoben

**Disclaimer:** Alle Recht zu Harry Potter liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Liedtexte (egal ob zusammenhängend oder Ausschnittweise) gehören den jeweiligen Gruppen und werden angegeben. Ich verdiene hiermit keine Geld.

**Note: **Die Geschichte knüpft nahtlos an den 5. Band an. Jedoch werde ich ein paar Dinge weglassen oder umändern, sprich ein bisschen Gott spielen . (Schließlich ist das hier ein arieleisches HP Universum g)

MEINE ERSTE DARK- GESCHICHTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -strahl-

**Comments:** -in ihrem Vorgarten ein Schild aufstellt: Commis sehr erwünscht- -es mit Leinen und Schnüren Sturm und Tornado sicher mach- -sich schweigend mit Schaukelstuhl und Eistee daneben setzt-

**Tipp der Autorin: **Lest euch die Steckbriefe durch! Sie beinhalten wichtige Informationen zu der Geschichte! (Zu finden bei animexx [auf Wunsch würde ich die Steckbriefe auch per email verschicken])


	2. Prolog

_**Süchtig**_

_Prolog_

_Lippen so rot wie Blut_

_Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz _

_Und Haut so weiß wie Schnee;_

_Ich hätte nie gedacht das es so einen Menschen wirklich gibt._

_(Zitat, Draco Malfoy)_

* * *

Zitternd stehst du nun hier, vor den brennenden Trümmern deines jungen Lebens und willst nicht begreifen, dass alles was war, auf einmal vergangen sein soll.

Du willst nicht die lodernden Flammen sehen, die in einer grausamen Art von Schönheit dein Heim zerstören. Ein Heim, das über Jahrhunderte bestand und nun Stein für Stein in Asche verwandelt wird. Auch vor den Bergen lebloser Körper verschließt du deine Augen, tief im Herzen wissend, dass sie nur für dich direkt neben dem Eingangstor des stolzen Schlosses positioniert wurden. Ein Willkommensgeschenk der ganz besonderen Art.

Ganz bestimmt willst du auch nicht die segnende Hitze spüren, die sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam einen Weg unter deine Haut bahnt. Du ahnst, dass das Prickeln nichts ist im Vergleich zu den Qualen, die deine Freunde erleiden müssen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du dir wünschst, nie geboren zu sein.

Und auch nicht das letzte Mal.

Das Schlimmste aber sind die verzweifelten Schreie um Hilfe. Von allen Dingen auf dieser Welt, sind diese Schreie das, was du nie hören wolltest und nie mehr hören willst. Jeder einzelne dieser gepeinigten Laute schmerzt in deinen Ohren und durchdringt dein Herz wie eine scharfer Messerstich.

Und weil du all dieses Leid nicht sehen, spüren und hören willst, lehnst du dich an ihn und möchtest nur vergessen. Obwohl du weißt wer er ist, hoffst du in seinen Armen dieser Welt entfliehen zu können. Dieser Welt voll von Schmerz und Leid, voll von Chaos und Feuer. Du hoffst bei dem Feind Frieden zu finden.

„Ist es nicht wunderschön?"

Ein kalter Schauer läuft deinen Rücken hinab, fast so, als wenn du den Fast- Kopflosen- Nick berührt hättest. Nur viel kälter. Unweigerlich fragst du dich, ob Geister auch brennen können und willst die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

„Natürlich hat es eine lange Vorbereitungszeit benötigt, länger als der Lord es eigentlich erlaubt hatte. Aber du weißt ja: mein Sonderstatus erlaubt mir so ziemlich alles."Das Lachen was auf diese Worten folgt, dringt durch jede einzelne Zelle deines Körpers und dein reiner Instinkt rät dir zur Flucht.

Du bleibst.

Weißt du doch nicht, wohin.

„Oh ja was durfte ich mir nicht alles anhören?! Ich sei unfähig einen Angriff zu planen! Ich würde in der Geschwindigkeit eines Schlammblut arbeiten! Das ganze Konzept sei Wahnsinn! Ich wäre nicht würdig, sein Erbe zu sein!"Mit jedem Wort wird seine Stimme kälter und deine Angst größer, obwohl du weißt, dass er dir niemals etwas tun würde. Das lodernde Hogwarts, das ihr von einem Hügel aus beobachtet, beweist es. Eher würde er seinen Lord verraten als dich zu verletzten oder gar zu verlieren.

Einer schwacher Trost, der eine beängstigende Vorahnung mit sich birgt.

„Verrückt haben sie mich genannt! Einen Wahnsinnigen, der nicht wüsste, wo die Grenzen des Realen liegen! Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Engel?! Sie haben sich über **meine **Gefühle lächerlich gemacht! Der _liebeskranke Irre _das war mein Spitzname!"

Mit einer ungeahnten Sanftheit schlingen sich zwei starke Arme um deinen Bauch und du lehnst dich dankend an ihn. Der Gedanke, dass er diese Geste falsch aufnehmen könnte, schiebst du in die hintersten Regionen deines Bewusstseins. Zu gut tut die kosende Wärme, die langsam das segnende Feuer verdrängt, das die ganze Zeit in dir lodert.

„Doch nun mache ich mich über sie lächerlich. Wenn sie winselnd um Gnade vor mir im Staub auf den Boden kriechen und sie schon zucken wenn ich nur den Zauberstab greife, dann weiß ich, dass all der Hohn und Spott ein geringer Preis war für das war, was ich nun besitze. Alles was ich mir je erträumt habe, liegt nun in meinen Händen. Alles. Alles außer eines..."

Widerstandslos lässt du dich noch enger in seine Umarmung ziehen, während dein Körper die Nähe begrüßt. Auch wenn alles vergehen mag, er wird bei dir sein. Ein unbrechbarer Schwur: auf Immer und Ewig.

Wie ein Blitz trifft es dich, als er seine Lippen zu deinem Nacken führt und diesen unendlich zärtlich liebkost. Und wieder überlässt du deinem Körper die Führung, der dich seufzend die Augen schließen lässt und wie von Zauberhand weich und anschmiegsam wird.

„Du genießt das, nicht wahr, mein dunkler Engel? Du genießt es, mit mir zu spielen, mich anzulocken und dann wieder fortzustoßen. Sämtliche Macht über mich zu haben."

Leise gewisperte Worte die dich erzittern lassen, da sie von einer neckenden Zunge begleitet werden, die langsam die Konturen deines Ohrs nachfährt. Fast verdrängte seine heisere Stimme, die gequälten Rufe deiner Kameraden.

Fast.

„Oh ja, du genießt es. Labst dich an meiner verzweifelten Sehnsucht zu dir und legst mir unbrechbare Ketten an. Doch soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten, mein wunderschöner gefallener Engel? Es ist mir egal! Denn solange deine smaragdgrünen Augen nur auf mir liegen, ist es mir egal, ob ich mich mit dieser Liebe selbst versklave. Dann genieße **ich** sogar deine harschen Worte und den unerbittlichen Widerstand, den du mir entgegen bringst. Dann ist es mir gleich, wie andere mich nennen oder ob sie mich für verrückt halten. Und weißt du auch wieso?"

Du kannst seine Erregtheit förmlich spüren. Spiegelt sie sich doch nur allzu gut in seiner mehr als rauen Stimme wieder und in einer dunklen Aura, die sich wie ein Schatten über euch legt und euch bindend aneinander fesselt. Blinzelnd öffnest du die Augen, als er dir mit den Fingern sanft über deine Wange streichelt und dann über die Lippen kost. Automatisch öffnest du den Mund und begrüßt den ersten Eindringling mit deiner Zunge, während ein weiterer Turm des Schlosses in Flammen aufgeht. Gemischt mit den goldenen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne ist es ein atemberaubender Anblick.

Ein rot-goldenes, alles verschlingendes Schauspiel.

„All das macht mir nichts aus, weil ich dich..."

Du schließt die Augen und hörst nur seine Stimme, spürst nur seinen Atem, riechst nur seinen Duft. Er scheint dich nun vollkommen zu umgeben, dich auszufüllen mit seinen ganzen Wesen, seinem ganzen Sein.

Nun bist du bereit.

Bereit zu vergessen.

Dein Verstand schreit dir zu, überhäuft dich mit Schuldgefühlen, beschimpft dich ein Verräter, einen Lügner und Mörder. Du hörst nicht zu.

Schon so lange nicht mehr.

Du hast aufgegeben, hast deinem Herzen nachgegeben, was freudig anfängt auf und ab zu hüpfen und deinen Magen Saltos schlagen lässt. Und langsam begreifst du, dass er recht hatte; es ist soviel leicht sich fallen und auffangen zu lassen, als gegen ihn zu kämpfen.

Du vergisst die Schreie, sie existierten nie.

Du vergisst das Prickeln, du hast es nie gespürt.

Du vergisst die Flammen, sie haben dich nie berührt.

Du vergisst R..

Ein lautes Keuchen reist dich aus deinen Gedanken, lässt dich aufschrecken. Es ist so, als wenn du aus einem langen Alptraum erwachst, nur ist die Welt nicht so neblig, sondern viel, viel schärfer. Und so scharf wie sie ist, so sehr tut sie auch weh.

Du siehst wieder die Flammen.

Spürst wieder das Prickeln.

Hörst wieder die Schreie.

Du spürst, wie er sich versteift, hart wird, seine kalte Maske aufsetzt. Du verdrängst, dass er es wirklich sagen wollte, genauso wie die immer noch bestehende Nähe zu ihm. Der Rekrut, der ihn versehentlich unterbrochen hat schaut ängstlich zu euch auf, weiß er doch, was es heißt ihn zu stören.

Keine Sekunde denkst du daran, dich von ihm zu lösen und betrachtest stattdessen lieber den jungen Deatheater, der vor dir kniet. Die Augen, immer noch ängstlich weit geöffnet, schimmern in einem warmen braun, während der Junge einen ziemlich kaputten und zerlumpten Eindruck macht. Du schätzt den Kleinen auf Dreizehn, vielleicht auch Vierzehn.

Kindersoldat.

„Oberkommandant Malfoy, eine Nachricht von Kommandantin Parkinson; Schutzraum im nordöstlichen Kerkerflügel gefunden, warten auf Befehl!"

Du fühlst förmlich wie Malfoys Ärger verfliegt, er... fröhlich wird. Die Unterbrechung ist vergessen, jetzt zählt nur noch der Sieg. Die totale Vernichtung des Feinds in Form von wehrlosen Schülern.

Du hörst, wie Malfoy etwas zu dem Jungen sagt, nimmst es aber nicht war. Du kannst nur an deine Freunde denken. An deine Freunde, die sich in Sicherheit wiegen. An deine Freunde, die glauben, nur einen Albtraum zu träumen. An deine Freunde, die in einer tödlichen Falle sitzen.

Das leise Rascheln von Grass macht dir deutlich dass der Rekrut gegangen ist und du nun wieder alleine mit ihm bist.

Das alles verloren ist.

Du willst dir nicht ausmalen, was mit den Kindern in den Schutzräumen passiert, erahnst es aber. Es sind Deatheater. Junge, hungrige Deatheater. Es wird ein gnadenloses Gemetzel geben und Blut.

Sehr viel Blut.

„Warum?"

Es ist das erste was du sagst, seit dem Angriff heute früh. Seit dem er dich aus den Schlaf gerissen und entführt hat, dich in der kalten, nassen Höhle fesselte und danach, Stunden später, mit dir hier her gelaufen war.

Es war das erste Wort was du seit Wochen wieder an ihn richtest und während du es sagst ist dein Blick unverwandt auf Hogwarts gerichtet.

Noch einmal wird der Griff um dich fester, beinah verzweifelt.

„Weil ich dich liebe."

Du nickst leicht und in deinen Augen spiegelt sich das brennende Schloss. Deine Inneres ist leer und kalt. Die Worte wundern dich nicht, passen sie doch in das kranke Hirn eines Draco Malfoys. Des Draco Malfoy, der dir, Harry Potter, alles genommen hat.

Alles genommen und in Asche verwandelt hat.

Du löst dich aus seiner Umarmung, drehst deinem frühren Leben den Rücken zu und schaust deinem ganz persönlichen Albtraum ins Gesicht.

Ein engelsgleicher Dämon.

„Ich hasse dich."


	3. Act I Volume 1

**Act I**

**_Julius_ **

_Volume 1_

_Es ist dieses eine Wort, _

_nachdem ich mich so schmerzhaft verzehre, _

_das du mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit annimmst,_

_die schon an Grausamkeit grenzt._

_Das werde ich dir nie vergeben, Ron._

_(Zitat, Draco Malfoy)_

* * *

_27.08.1996 _

_16.24Uhr_

_Malfoy- Manor_

_Kerkereigene Folterkammer_

Eines gequälten Tieres gleich, schreit das Schlammblut, welches mit zerrissen Kleidern, halb nackt auf dem Boden liegt. Das junge Mädchen, jedenfalls glaubst du, dass es einmal eins war, schluchzt und brüllt hemmungslos, während die höchstätzenden Efeuranken sich erbarmungslos in ihre Haut schneiden. Schweigend stehst du daneben und kannst das zufriedene Grinsen deines Vaters aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkennen. Das ist seine Welt. Sein Vergnügen.

Du verdrehst die Augen, als zu den Ranken auch noch Dornen kommen und bist sicher, dass das Mädchen in ein paar Stunden nicht mehr als ein klumpiger Haufen Fleisch ist. Schließlich kennst du deinen Erzeuger. Nie würde er sich die Qualen eines anderen entgehen lassen.

Malfoy-Wahnsinn halt.

Seufzend fährst du dir mit den Fingern durch die Haare und hoffst, dass er dich bald entlässt. Nicht, dass du nicht einfach gehen könntest, wurde die Machtfrage im Hause doch erst diesen Sommer entschieden. Jedoch bist du dir bewusst, wie viel ihm die gemeinsame Zeit mit dir bedeutet, deshalb bleibst du. Deine gute Tat an diesem Tag.

Gelangweilt zählst du die moosbedeckten Steine an der Decke. Das Mädchen fängt röchelnd an zu Husten und der unverwechselbare Geruch von Blut liegt in der ohnehin schon stickigen Luft. Ohne dass du es willst, leuchten deine Augen dunkel auf. Du liebst den roten Lebenssaft wie fast nichts anderes auf dieser Welt. Allein der Anblick lässt dich meist schon erzittern.

Auf einmal voll interessiert beobachtest du, wie dein Vater vor dem Mädchen in die Hocke geht. Schon immer hast du ihn für seine erhabene Eleganz und Schönheit bewundert. Ein blütenweißer Dämon- dein Vorbild und Mentor.

Sanft hebt er das Kinn des Schlammbluts an, streichelt ihr zärtlich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Schon so oft hast du dich gefragt, wie er so freundlich... geradezu liebevoll mit diesem Dreck umgehen kann. Besitzt du selbst doch nicht diese fast engelsgleiche Geduld die man dazu aufbringen muss.

„Ganz ruhig, meine kleine Puppe, ganz ruhig..."

Kurz schließt du deine Augen, die sanfte, ja fast melancholische Stimme in den Ohren. Dein Herz macht einen Hüpfer, weißt du doch, was gleich kommt. Man könnte es als das Finale bezeichnen, als der Anfang vom Ende.

Zumindest für das Schlammblut.

Dein Atem setzt aus, als du siehst, wie dein Vater den silber-schwarzen Dolch aus der großen Truhe ruft. Du vergötterst dieses Kunstwerk der Dolchschmiede geradezu. Wie sich die Schlangen um den Griff winden und eins werden in einer tödlichen Klinge, wie das stolze Malfoysilber im Kerzenschein schimmert, zusammen mit dem Ebenholzfarbenen Schwarz.

Mit dem gleichen Schwarz wie **sein** Haar.

Ein schriller Schrei lässt dich unmerklich zusammenzucken, zieht dich zurück ins hier und jetzt. Vergnügt stellst du fest, dass Lucius dem Mädchen direkt über das Gesicht geschnitten hat. Man sieht genau, wer den Schnitt angebracht hat, zieht dieser sich doch akribisch über sämtliche Gesichtspartien. In diesem Punkt wirst du deinen Vater wohl nie übertreffen können, was du aber auch gar nicht willst.

Viel lieber nämlich willst du das Blut, das langsam von den Lippen des Mädchen tropft. Du willst es fühlen, riechen, schmecken und mit seiner Farbe den Dolch vervollständigen.

„Tut es weh, kleine Puppe? Wenn es weh tut, ist es gut, musst du wissen. Aber keine Angst mein Sohn wird deinen Schmerz lindern. Nicht war Dragon, du wirst sie von ihrem Leiden erlösen."

Mit eine sadistischen Glitzern in den Augen, trittst du aus dem Schatten heraus und präsentierst dich dem zitternden Schlammblut in deiner vollen Boshaftigkeit. Kurz streift dich der Gedanke, das dieser Dreck mit seinem Blut den altehrwürdigen Grund und Boden des Malfoys Clan beschmutzt, doch wird er vom Wunsch der Vollkommenheit verdrängt.

Schließlich ist auch **er** nicht rein und unbeschmutzt.

Jedoch stört es dich nicht, scheint es zu diesen unzähmbaren, wilden, wunderschönen Augen zu passen.

Zu diesen Augen, die dich schon so oft mit tödlichen Blicken belegt haben. Die dich nicht mehr los lassen. Denen du verfallen bist. Ein Stöhnen will sich deiner Kehle entrinnen, doch kannst du es gerade so unterdrücken.

Es wird immer schlimmer, denkst du, und schreitest mit einem verträumten Lächeln zu dem Mädchen. Beim Vorbeigehen nimmst du den Dolch entgegen, den dir dein Vater reicht. Leicht streichst über das Metall und fragst dich, ob **seine** Haut auch so kühl ist, wie das fast Weißsilber der Klinge. Innerlich schüttelst du den Kopf: er kann nicht kühl sein. Nicht bei den brennenden Hassblicken, die er dir immer zuwirft. Nicht bei dieser Leidenschaft, die bei **seinen** großen Reden über den Phönix Orden mitschwingt.

**Er** ist nicht kalt, sondern heiß.

Über deine eigenen Worten kichernd, rammst du die silberne Klinge in den Bauch des Mädchen. Mit verschleierten Augen beobachtest du, wie sich der Dolche im Gleichtakt zu ihren Atemzügen hebt und senkt. Leicht drehst du den Griff und weidest dich an dem hilflosen, verzweifelten Wimmern.

Oh wie süß würde es klingen, wenn **er** so Wimmern würde! Keine Melodie wäre rhythmischer, kein Lied schöner, wie solche Laute aus **seinem** Mund.

Mit einem letzten Dreh ziehst du die Klinge heraus, beachtest das blutende Schlammblut gar nicht mehr. Du hast das, was du wolltest.

Vollkommenheit.

Die Worte deines Vaters hörst du nicht, genauso wenig wie du das hellgrüne Leuchten nicht siehst. Viel zu sehr bist du vom Anblick des Dolches fasziniert.

Rot. Schwarz. Silber.

**Seine **Farben.

* * *

Danke geht an: Tashgan, kokosnuss, Leaky Cauldron anno1985, amor et psyche; verbindet uns der Wahnsinn nicht alle ;), LadyFaith, Luthien, Morgain le Faye, Maruchina, BussiMausi, xerperus, teufelchennetty, kamikey für ihre Kommies

Vanillia und Sssnitch für ihre tolle Unterstützung....


	4. Act I Volume 2

**Act I**

_**Julius **_

_Volume II_

_Es war einmal mitten im Winter, und die Schneeflocken fielen wie Federn vom Himmel herab. Da saß eine Königin an einem Fenster, das einen Rahmen von schwarzem Ebenholz hatte, und nähte. Und wie sie so nähte und nach dem Schnee aufblickte, stach sie sich mit der Nadel in den Finger, und es fielen drei Tropfen Blut in den Schnee. Und weil das Rote im weißen Schnee so schön aussah, dachte sie bei sich: Hätt' ich ein Kind, so weiß wie Schnee, so rot wie Blut und so schwarz wie das Holz an dem Rahmen!_

_(Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge,_

_frei nacherzähltes Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm)_

_

* * *

_

_29.08.1996_

_14.00Uhr_

_Malfoy- Manor_

_Südflügel- Bibliothek_

Schwarzes zerfetztes Leder.

Lose Nähte.

Abgegriffene Seiten.

Suchend gleiten deine Finger über die endlos langen Reihen von Buchrücken und fühlen hier und dort eine Erhebung oder Vertiefung. Wieder einmal verfluchst du die geradezu penible Ordnung deiner Mutter. Dass sie aber auch wirklich alles sortieren muss! Und dann noch nach einem System, das niemand außer ihr selbst wirklich durchblickt...

Innerlich seufzend schließt du deine Augen und konzentrierst dich wieder auf das Buch; schwarzes, altes Leder dem man die Spuren der Zeit deutlich ansehen kann. Lose Fäden, die das Buch gerade noch zusammenhalten und nicht zu vergessen die abgegriffenen, kaum lesbaren Seiten.

Deine Hand, von der Magie geleitet, fährt zu dem untersten Regal. Heilmagie über Heilmagie und nochmals Heilmagie. Du willst schon frustriert aufgeben, als du das gesuchte Stück am Ende der Reihe erspähst. Und da sage noch einer, Geduld lohne sich nicht!

Wie einen kostbaren Schatz, so vorsichtig und behutsam ziehst du es aus dem Regal und trägst es zu deinem Lieblingssessel. Allgemein ist der Südflügel dein Reich, zu dem du fast niemandem Zutritt gewährst. Ob nun die große Bibliothek, von denen es fünf auf dem gesamten Clananwesen gibt, oder dein ganz persönliches Schlafzimmer, dieser Teil des Manor gehört dir alleine.

Außerdem weißt du, dass es deine Familie nie wagen würde, dir zu widersprechen.

Geradezu plump für deine Verhältnisse, lässt du dich in den großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin nieder. Gedankenverloren verloren starrst du das Buch in deinen Händen an, ehe du es auf deine angezogenen Knie legst.

_Alte kabbalistische Liebeszauber und ihre Wirkungen_

Ein kaltes Grinsen schleicht sich auf dein Gesicht, als du zu lesen beginnst. Viele der Flüche und Zauber sind dir nicht unbekannt, hast du sie doch alle schon theoretisch durchgenommen. Ob nun der Lilithtrank oder die Inkubus Ketten, du kennst sie alle.

Jedoch wie gesagt nur in der Theorie.

Denn obwohl du ohne Fragen die Mittel dazu hättest, ist es dir nie wirklich in den Sinn gekommen, ihn mit Magie zu verführen. Was nutzt schließlich Liebe die nur auf einen Trank zurückzuführen ist und die mit einem einfachen Zauber rückgängig gemacht werden kann? Was bringt es dir, eine willenlose Puppe an deiner Seite zu haben, ohne jegliches Feuer, ohne eigene Ideen, ohne Individualität?

Auf einmal vollkommen lustlos blätterst durch das alte Buch und findest nur wenig Sachen, die noch richtig neu und halbwegs interessant für dich sind.

Es würde dir nichts nützen.

Engel kann man halt nicht mit blitzender Magie oder brodelnden Tränken fangen.

Engel muss man sich erkämpfen!

Mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen klappst du das Buch zusammen und bemerkst nur nebenbei, wie eine lose Seite gen Erde schwebt. Energisch erhebst du dich aus dem Sessel und hebst das Pergament, das so gar nicht zum Rest des Buches passen will, auf.

Stirnrunzelnd starrst du auf das anscheinend heraus gerissene Blatt, welches Teils in Druckschrift, Teils in kindlicher Handschrift beschrieben ist.

_Mom will nicht, dass ich solche Sachen lese, aber Tom macht das auch! Deswegen habe ich dir mal den Anfang meines Lieblingstextes geschickt! Bitte sag mir, ob du auch etwas dagegen hast, oder ob du findest, dass ich Recht habe...._

_In Liebe _

_Dein R. L. Malfoy_

_**Es war einmal mitten im Winter, und die Schneeflocken fielen wie Federn vom Himmel herab. Da saß eine Königin an einem Fenster, das einen Rahmen von schwarzem Ebenholz hatte, und nähte. Und wie sie so nähte und nach dem Schnee aufblickte, stach sie sich mit der Nadel in den Finger, und es fielen drei Tropfen Blut in den Schnee. Und weil das Rote im weißen Schnee so schön aussah, dachte sie bei sich: Hätt' ich ein Kind, so weiß wie Schnee, so rot wie Blut und so schwarz wie das Holz an dem Rahmen!**_

Keuchend blickst du von dem Pergament auf und kannst nicht glauben, was du dort eben gelesen hast.

Diese... diese Beschreibung!

Sie ist so sehr dein Engel... so sehr Harry, dass es dir beinah schon Angst macht.

Verzweifelt drehst du das Pergament hin und her und suchst nach den Namen des Autoren, doch vergebens. Zwar kommt dir die Idee, dass es von Muggel stammen könnte, doch selbst wenn es so wäre, die Chance herauszufinden wer diesen geradezu prophetischen Text geschrieben hat, steht bei Eins zu einer Million.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer fährst du dir durch die Haare und machst dich auf den Weg zu deinem Zimmer. Nur zu gerne wüsstest du, worum es in diesen Text geht und warum es dein Großvater nur heimlich lesen durfte.

War es vielleicht doch eine Prophezeiung, von der niemand wissen durfte?

Aber wenn es tatsächlich so wäre, wieso wurde sie dann in einem alten Buch über Liebeszauber aufbewahrt, sodass sie jeder entdecken konnte?

Den Kopf schüttelnd ob solcher unsinnigen Gedanken, öffnest du die große kirschholzfarbene Flügeltür zu deinem Zimmer, das eigentlich mehr ein Appartement ist. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur eine alte Muggelgeschichte, ohne jede Bedeutung ohne jeglichen Wert.

Erschöpft schnippst du mit den Fingern, rufst somit eine Hauselfe herbei. Du siehst sie nicht an, da dieses Kreaturen dir einfach zuwider sind. Wie kann man sich nur freiwillig unterdrücken lassen und sich dann auch noch freuen wenn einen jemand versklavt?

Das ist es auch einer der Gründe weshalb du es liebst, diese kleinen Wesen zu triezen und zu fordern wo es nur geht. Ihr jämmerliches Winseln, wenn sie sich selbst verletzten amüsiert dich einfach zu sehr.

„Elfe, bereite mir in einer halben Stunde ein heißes Bad vor. Und Salazar beschütze dich, sollte es wieder zu kalt sein."

Du hast so leise wie möglich gesprochen, etwas was deine Worte noch gefährlicher klingen lässt. Zufrieden stellst du fest wie die kleine Elfe zitternd den Raum verlässt.

Kalt lächelnd verlässt du das Wohnzimmer durch eine weitere Flügeltür, die ein Übergang zum Schlafzimmer verbirgt. Es ist nur ein kleiner Gang, gerade mal zwei Meter lang und mit Steinen rings herum bepflastert, jedoch bleibst du in der Mitte abrupt stehen und wendest dich nach rechts.

Das Pergament fest in deiner Hand haltend, tippst du eine Reihe von Steinen in einer ganz bestimmten Reihenfolge an. Dein Herz fängt an zu klopfen, als sich die Steine langsam zur Seite bewegen und eine pechschwarze Holztür freigeben. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug drückst du die Klinge nach unten, öffnest die Tür und blickst in smaragdgrüne Augen.

Ich entschuldige mich bei allen Lesern für dieses schlechte Volume. Leider ist es für den Verlauf der Geschichte von größter Wichtigkeit.

Danke geht an: Grinse Katze, LiLi, teufelchennetty, Jeysi, Maruchina, BussiMausi, xerperus, kamikey, Tashgan für ihre Kommies

Vanillia, Sssnitch und Luthien für ihre tolle Unterstützung....


	5. Act I Volume 3

**Act I**

_**Julius **_

Volume III

_Ich geb 'ne Party - Party - Party für mich selbst  
Ich geb 'ne Party - Party - Party mit mir selbst  
Wie schön, dass ich gekommen bin_

_(Party mit mir selbst, Rosenstolz)_

_

* * *

_

_29.08.1996_

_14.24 Uhr_

_Malfoy- Manor_

_Wohn- Schlafzimmergang, Südflügel, _

Smaragdgrüne Augen.

Rabenschwarzes Haar.

Bronzefarbene Haut.

Tief ausatmend trittst du beinah schon andächtig durch die Tür und lässt dein Blick langsam über den Körper vor dir gleiten. Er ist ein Meisterwerk Gottes, unvergleichlich in seiner Schönheit, einzigartig in seinem Wesen.

Der hellste Engel des Herrn, mit nachtschwarzen Flügeln, gefallen um dich zu verführen.

Seufzend, und mit einem mehr als sehnsüchtigen Blick, fährst du die Gesichtszüge deines lebendig gewordenen Traumes nach. Wieder einmal beglückwünschst du dich selbst, das Angebot des kleinen Creevey angenommen zu haben. Denn obwohl du es niemals zugeben würdest; das Halbblut hat wirklich Talent. Und das zeigt sich nicht nur in der geradezu gespenstischen Echtheit, die die Fotos ausstrahlen. Nein. Denn wie du aus sicherer Quelle weißt, hasst der goldene Junge der Zauberwelt es, abgelichtete zu werden.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das lebensgroße Abbild deines Engels, schließt du die Tür gewissenhaft hinter dir, sodass dich totale Finsternis umgibt. Wie so oft wird dir die Nützlichkeit dieses Raumes bewusst, als du ein Lumos Maximus sprichst. Gut versteckt in einem kleinen Gang, ist das Zimmer niemandem außer dir bekannt, was die Gefahr einer Entdeckung verschwindend gering macht. Zudem tragen die Illusions- Antiortungs- und Schallzauber ihr übriges bei.

Prüfend schaust du dich in dem nun hellerleuchteten Raum um. Die alte, gryffindorrote Couch die am Ende des ehr länglichen Zimmers platziert wurde, steht zwischen zwei riesigen Bücherregalen, während der abgetretene schwarze Teppichboden im krassen Gegensatz zu den kalten, Foto behängten Steinwänden steht. Zufrieden nickst du und schreitest zu der Couch, im vorbeigehen ein Bild zurechtrückend, in dem Harry gerade den Schnatz fängt. Es ist eins deiner Lieblinge, ist es doch eines der wenigen Fotos, wo der Gryffindor wirklich einmal lacht.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer auf den Lippen, lässt du dich auf die rote Sitzgelegenheit fallen. Viel zu lange ist es her, dass du hier gewesen bist, wollte in den Sommerferien doch immer irgendjemand etwas von dir. Ob nun deine Eltern, Blaise oder die Deatheater.

Sowieso scheint sich bei Letzteren viel geändert zu haben, so begehrt wie du bei den Versammlungen nun bist. Fast immer wünscht der Lord deine Anwesendheit und lässt dich Entscheidungen fällen, immer öfter musst du Strategien entwickeln und über Leben und Tod entscheiden.

Nichts was du noch nie gemacht hättest und doch eine fast erdrückende Last auf deinen Schultern. Die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Heer zu haben, verträgt sich halt nicht mit kraft- und zeitraubenden Arbeiten für die Schule und schlaflosen Nächten.

Die Augen schließend, genießt du die Stille, die dich umgibt.

Ja, es ist wirklich viel zu lange her.

Langsam öffnest du die ersten Knöpfe deines pechschwarzen Umhangs, enthüllst somit stückchenweise deine alabasterfarbene Haut. Du selbst hast dich nie als besonders attraktiv empfunden, doch du weißt, wie du auf andere wirkst. Und das ist meist mehr wert, als alle Schönheit dieser Welt. Es ist fast so wie bei deinem Engel, der einfach nicht begreifen will, dass er schon immer der schöne Schwan war und noch nie das hässliche Entlein.

Zärtlich lässt du die Finger über deine Halsbeuge streichen, spürst wie sich einige Nackenhaarchen aufstellen, ob der sachten Berührung.

Oh ja, es ist verdammt lange her.

Während die eine Hand den Umhang weiter öffnet, lässt du die andere Hand immer tiefer, bis zu deiner linken Brustwarzen fahren. Hauchzart, kaum spürbar, streichst du mit den Fingerspitzen über die kleine Erhebung, die sich sofort schmerzhaft verhärtet. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht weil das Zimmer nicht sonderlich beheizt ist und es trotz Sommer empfindlich kalt ist im Manor.

Leise seufzend, rutscht du tiefer in die bequemen Kissen des Sofas, liegst nun. Du weißt das viele, sehr viele, Leute sich darum reißen würden, dir diese „Arbeit" abzunehmen. Allein in deinem Hogwartsjahrgang gibt es über 30 Schüler die sofort dazu bereit wären. Von der Dunkelziffer ganz zu schweigen.

Doch das ist es nicht, was du willst.

Du willst nicht wie ein Teenager zur Brunftzeit, durch die Betten aller Schlafsäle wandern, nur um damit angeben zu können. Du willst auch nicht wie einer dieser schmierigen Charmeure den Leuten falsche Versprechungen vorgaukeln, um sich dann an ihren Qualen zu weiden - obwohl es bestimmt ganz amüsant wäre.

Nein.

Das Einzige was du willst, hängt als Poster im Maßstab 1:1 fünf Meter von dir entfernt an der Wand und hat die grünsten Augen dieser gottverlassenen Welt.

Erschaudern schlägst du die Augen auf und schaust direkt auf jenes Bild; das magische Abbild Harry Potters, der mit tropfnassem Haar und freiem Oberkörper auf der Wiese Hogwarts sitzt. Immer wieder schüttelt der Gryffindor lachend seine widerspenstige Mähne, während die Spätsommersonne goldene Schimmer auf die leicht gebräunte Haut wirft. Die smaragdgrünen Augen sprühen nur so vor Lebensfreude und jagen dir einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.

Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so wunderschön sein?

Deine Hände wandern immer tiefer, finden noch nicht einmal Halt an der Knopfleiste deiner Hose, die einfach geöffnet wird. Dein Blick haftet wie gebannt an dem Gryffindor, der sich mit den Händen im Gras abstützt, dir somit seine leicht ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln präsentiert. Und obwohl du es kennst, musst du wieder schlucken. Er ist einfach zu perfekt, als dass dich dieser Anblick unberührt lässt- auch wenn du ihn schon hunderte Male gesehen hast.

Sacht streichst du mit den Händen über die Beule in deinem Slip und kannst ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Es ist einfach zu lange her und tut viel zu gut, als dass du anders reagieren könntest. Schließlich bist du auch nur ein Mann - ein Junge in der Blütezeit deines Lebens, wie dein Patenonkel immer so schön sagt.

Während du dich auch noch aus dem letzten Stofffetzen schälst , der unbeachtet zu Boden fällt, suchen deine Augen die kleinen Narben des Wunderjungen, die eigentlich gar nicht so klein sind. Du kannst sie nur erahnen, verdeckt doch diese vermaledeite Hose die Hüfte Harrys, doch weißt du das es sie gibt. Hast du ihn doch oft genug beim Schwimmen beobachtet. Und so, wie du weißt, dass es sie gibt, so wünschst du dir, sie mit Küssen zu heilen.

Oder sie mit deiner Klinge zu erneuern und zu überdecken.

Du beginnst, die Hände an deinem Penis hoch und runter fahren zu lassen, wirst mit der Zeit immer schneller. Genießend wirfst du deinen Kopf zurück, lebst in diesem einen Augenblick nur für die Gefühle, die du dir selbst schenkst und gehst ganz in ihnen auf. In diesen Bruchstücken von Sekunden gibt es keinen Draco Thomas Malfoy - Prinz von Slytherin und Erben des Dunklen Lords mehr.

In diesen einem Moment bist du nur noch Draco, der sich, unter den Blick der unglaublichsten Augen dieses Universum, wie ein ganz normaler siebzehnjähriger Junge benimmt.

Mit einem lauten Schrei kommst du.

* * *

Oh mein Gott ( Rod) ich hab es schon wieder getan... -Sich in die Ecke stellt und sich schämen geht-

Danke geht an: Lilvroni, Tashgan, Ulli, Witchcraft, Grinse Katze, BussiMausi, teufelchennetty, Selen, siane, kamikey, Abera für ihre Kommies

Vanillia und Sssnitch für ihre tolle Unterstützung....


	6. Act I Volume 4

**Act I**

_**Julius**_

_Volume IV_

_Lasst mein wildes Raubtier frei_

_Gebt ihm wieder was zu fressen_

_Denn es wird gefährlich sein_

_Ist vor Sehnsucht schon besessen_

_(Raubtier, Rosenstolz)_

* * *

_30.08.1996_

_20.02 Uhr_

_Malfoy- Manor_

_Hauptempfangssaal, Westflügel _

„Draco Thomas Malfoy, du wirst jetzt auf der Stelle..."

"Lass dein Thomas- Gelabere Vater! Damit kannst du mich nicht mehr einschüchtern, seit dem ich zehn bin!" 

Wütend fährst du dir durch die Haare, die Finger nah an der Robentasche, wo du deinen Zauberstab trägst. Wie du es doch hasst dich mit deinen Eltern zu streiten! Zwischen Voldemort erklären, dass der Phönixorden gewonnen hat und Konfrontation mit deinen Erzeugern, würdest du mit Kusshand ersteres nehmen.

Nicht, dass du vor deinem Vater mehr Angst hättest.

Eher hast du Angst davor, ihn zu verletzen.

Denn entgegen aller landläufigen Gerüchte bist du in Punkto Familie nicht gerade sehr geduldig. Da kann es schon einmal passieren, dass wortwörtlich die Fetzen fliegen und einem „die Hand ausrutscht". Ein Cruciatus, von dir selbst gesprochen, ist da keine Seltenheit. Vor allen Dingen, wenn du seit gut acht Wochen deinen Engel nicht mehr gesehen hast.

„Nicht in dem Ton mit mir, mein Freundchen! Solange du in diesem Haus lebst, wirst du auch meine Regeln befolgen! Verstanden?! Lord hin oder her! Du bist immer noch mein Sohn und nicht seiner!"

„Oho, das sind ja ganz neue Töne von dir! Seit wann so an meine Erziehung interessiert, VATER? Vielleicht seit dem meine Vorschläge größeren Anhang finden als deine und ich dir den Rang abtrete?"

Ein süffisantes Grinsen legt sich auf deine Lippen und du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du es genießt, wie Lucius empört nach Worten sucht. Es ist verdammt selten, ihn so... sprachlos zu sehen wie jetzt. So nah an der Grenze zu einem richtigen Wutanfall, wo er alle Masken fallen lässt.

Wo der Dämon seine wahre Natur zeigt.

„Ich warne dich jetzt ein letztes Mal, Draco. Solltest du dich nicht sofort dem fügen, was ich dir aufgetragen habe, sehe ich mich gezwungen, härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

„Ich zittere vor Angst."

Gespielt bibberst du, verhöhnst deinen Vater noch mehr, in dem du seine Worte ins lächerliche ziehst. Eigentlich weißt du gar nicht mehr, worum es in diesem Streit geht.

Na ja, eigentlich schon, aber so ein lächerlicher Deatheater des äußeren Kreises ist es doch wirklich nicht wert. Selbst wenn er geheime Information gehabt hatte, die er erst dem Lord überbringen sollte, woher solltest du das wissen?

Nein, hier geht es um etwas ganz anderes.

Es geht darum, dass du schon seit Tagen genervt bist von diesem ganzen Theater. Von den Versammlungen, dem Lord und auch vom Manor selbst. Von all den Bällen und Getratsche um dich.

Und gerade weil du es nicht mehr ertragen kannst, brauchst du ein Ventil. Egal ob es dein Vater oder ein Angestellter ist, jeder ist dir recht, solange du ihn bist zum Äußersten reizen kannst.

„Draco..."

Lucius Stimme hat sich zu einem Flüstern gesenkt.

Du hast es geschafft, die Maske ist gefallen.

Das ist deine Art des Vergnügens.

„Lucius..."

Du richtest dich zu deiner vollen Größe auf, bemerkst ein Mal mehr, dass du größer bist als dein Vater. Etwas, was sonst nicht sonderlich auffällt, da es wirklich nur ein minimaler Unterschied ist, jetzt jedoch mehr als eine wichtige Bedeutung bekommt.

Dein Augen funkeln für einen Moment begeistert auf, als du siehst, wie Lucius zu seinem Stab greifen will. Mit deinen blitzschnellen Sucherreflexen ziehst du zuerst und greifst ihn mit einem ehr schwächeren Fluch an.

Schließlich willst du auch noch deinen Spaß haben.

„Ich bin zwar alt..."

Gewandt weicht der Ältere dem Fluch aus, dreht sich einmal um die eigene Achse und zieht dabei seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Drohend richtet er ihn auf dich und du kannst dir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ob dein Vater weiß, dass du diese Duelle liebst?

Dass sie der perfekte Stressabbau für dich sind und du sie ehr als Belohnung siehst, statt als Strafe?

,... aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du mich so leicht besiegen kannst!"

Du nickst leicht. Das war dir von vornherein klar. Sofort errichtest du einen giftgrünen Bannkreise um dich, der die meisten schwächeren Zauber, aber auch einige stärkere abblockt. Einer der wichtigsten Kriterien der Duellierkunst ist die Erschaffung von Bannkreisen. Man kann noch so ein guter Duellant sein, schafft man es nicht, einen Schutzkreis zu errichten, ist man bei einem richtigen Duell von Anfang an verloren.

Das war auch das Erste, was dir dein Patenonkel nach deiner Blamage im zweiten Schuljahr erklärt hat.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, weichst du fast schon automatisch den Flüchen deines Vaters aus. Es ist weiß Gott nicht der erste Kampf dieser Art und mit der Zeit hast du dir alle seine Angriffstechniken gemerkt, sodass du ihn eigentlich schon im Schlaf besiegen könntest. Eine Tatsache, die Lucius jedes Mal rasend macht. So auch jetzt.

„Verdammt noch mal, sei wenigstens anwesend, wenn ich mit dir kämpfe, Draco!"

Blinzelnd kannst du gerade noch so einem Imperius ausweichen, der nichts Gutes gebracht hätte. Du kennst die sadistische Ader deines Vaters, die sicherlich auch nicht bei dir Halt machen würde.

Nur gut, dass der Lord dir vor zwei Jahren beigebracht hat, den Fluch zu brechen. Eine Prozedur, die ziemlich lang und schmerzhaft gewesen war.

Sowieso scheint der Schreck der Zauberwelt es zu lieben, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Nach jeder Versammlung musst du mindesten zwei Stunden länger bleiben, immer öfter kommt es vor, dass er dich unter Vorwänden zu sich ruft. Es stört dich nicht, lernst du doch jedes Mal eine Menge von ihm. Zudem kannst du auch nur bei ihm ungezwungen reden, weiß er doch als Einziger von deiner Liebe, in der er dich voll und ganz unterstütz.

Es hat schon Vorteile, der geborene Erbe zu sein.

„Petrificus totalus! "

Die eiskalte Stimme Lucius lässt dich aus deinen Gedanken fahren, während du dich verwirrt auf dem Boden wiederfindest. Es braucht nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde, ehe du feststellst, was genau dein Vater mit dir gemacht hat. Wütend knurrst du innerlich, das war jetzt ganz und gar nicht geplant gewesen. Du solltest jetzt dort oben stehen und Lucius sollte hier unten liegen und nicht umgekehrt!

Mit einer bösen Vorahnung im Hinterkopf, musst du tatenlos mit ansehen, wie dein Vater elegant, geradezu nonchalant auf dich zukommt. Mit einem Unheil verkündenden Grinsen hockt er sich vor dir hin und streicht dir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Würdest du es können, würdest du zusammenzucken.

„Es scheint mir, dass ein gewisser kleiner Drache seinen Mund zu voll genommen hat!"

Unschuldig lächelnd beugt sich Lucius zu deinem Gesicht runter, haucht dir einen schmetterlingsgleichen Kuss auf den Lippen. Du hasst es, wenn er deine Hilflosigkeit für solche Sachen ausnutzt, weißt du doch nie sicher, wie weit er wirklich gehen würde. Viel zu oft ist es bei einer solch harmlosen Berührung nämlich nicht geblieben. Zungenküsse waren wahrlich keine Seltenheit.

„Oder sollte ich mich so geirrt haben? Sag mir, Drache, wie willst du dich aus dieser Lage wieder heraus winden?"

Wie als Antwort hallt auf einmal ein lautes gefährliches Knurren durch die Eingangshalle und du dankst allen Göttern, die es im Himmel gibt. Das tapsende Geräusch auftretender Pfoten beruhigt deinen aufgewühlten Geist und als du den fellbedeckten schwarzen Oberkörper Julius über dir erkennst, weißt du, dass du gerettet bist.

Du kannst gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie dein Vater sich von dir löst und einen respektvollen Abstand einnimmt.

Langsam löst sich der Fluch von dir und du stehst mit der Hilfe Julius auf, der dich danach auch weiterhin stütz. Dankbar lächelst du auf den Panther herab, der leise zu Schnurren beginnend, als du mit der Hand durch sein weiches Fell kraulst.

Du weißt, dass du einen weiteren Angriff Lucius nicht zu befürchten brauchst. Nie würde dieser dich angreifen, wenn Julius in der Nähe ist. Dazu hat er viel zu viel Furcht vor der mächtigen magischen Raubkatze mit dem mitternachtsschwarzen Fell.

Langsam und mit stolzem Blick drehst du dich zur Tür und gehst. Auch wenn du am Boden lagst, so hat dich dein Vater nicht ganz besiegt. Auch wenn er nah dran war, so konnte er dich doch nicht bezwingen. Mit Julius an deiner Seite verlässt du wortlos die Halle und lässt einen mehr als wütenden Lucius zurück.

Es ist Zeit, sich anderen Dingen zu widmen.

Zum Beispiel dem neuen Schuljahr.

* * *

Ich erlaube mir es jetzt mal, nachdem der erste Act beendet ist, ein kleines Nachwort zu schreiben. Als erstes eine Sache zu diesem Kapitel: die Beziehung zwischen Draco und Lucius hat keine sexuellen Ansätze auch wenn es so scheint. Ich wollte mit diesem einen Absatz bloß noch einmal den Wahnsinn Lucius darstellen und in keinem Fall ein inzestuöse Beziehung. Ich denke mir einfach, dass der gute Luc in seinem Blutrausch da überhaupt keine Unterschiede mehr macht, egal ob es Familie ist oder nicht. (Ich weiß, das klingt ziemlich widersprüchlich, doch hoffe ich, ihr versteht, was ich meine!)

Zu dem Kapitelschluss: Ich weiß, dass sich das sehr eigenartig liest, aber mein Gott, irgendwie passt es zu dem Draco, den ich in meinem Kopf habe!

Zu der Frage zu Dracos Position bei den Deatheatern; er ist ziemlich hochgestellt, aber NICHT Voldemorts Sohn! Was es mit dieser „Erbschaft"auf sich hat erfahrt ihr in den nächsten Kapiteln....

Zu den Vornamen von Dracos Opa: Richard Lucius Malfoy: Begründer der wohl größten Fabrik für die Massenproduktion von Zaubertränken in Übersee: es ist das Untenehmen, worauf die Malfoys ihren Reichtum stützen.

Und zu guter Letzt: wie oben erwähnt, ist dieser Act beendet! YES ich habs geschafft! Ihr glaubt mir hoffentlich, wenn ich euch sage, dass der gute Drake nicht immer einfach zu schreiben war! Der nächste Act wird aus der Sicht von -trommelwirbel- GINNY geschrieben!

Also freut euch schon drauf!

Bei diesem Act bedanke ich mich für die Unterstützung bei:

Ulli, Witchcraft, Grinse Katze, kamikey, lara99, BussiMausi¸ Selen, Lyonessheart, Tashgan, Moin, amor et psyche, Lilvroni, teufelchennetty, siane, Abera, LiLi, Jeysi, Maruchina, xerperus, Luthien

Nicht zu vergessen meine Lieblingsbeta Sssnitch (jetzt hätte ich dich beinah vergessen, ich Trottel)


	7. Act II Volume 1

**Act II**

_**Will**_

**Volume I**

_Ich danke dir, dass du mich getröstet hast._

_Ich danke dir, das du mich zum lachen gebracht hast. _

_Ich danke dir, dass du immer für mich da warst._

_Ich danke dir, dass du mich nie so wie die anderen gesehen hast._

_Ich danke dir, dass du dein Versprechen erfüllt hast._

_(Zitat, Virginia Weasley)_

* * *

_05.08.1996 _

_18.00Uhr_

_Hogwarts_

_Gryffindor, Gemeinschaftsraum_

„Also meiner Meinung nach hat Finnigan das süßeste Lächeln!"

„Findest du?! Also ich find das von Potter knuffiger... leider sieht man es nur so selten!"

„Leidest du jetzt unter der totalen Geschmacksverwirrung, Melinda? Es gibt nur einen und der heißt..."

Frustriert aufstöhnend lässt du dich noch weiter in den karminroten Sessel sinken, die verwirrten Blicke deiner _Freundinnen _nicht beachtend. Gibt es für diese kichernden und sabbernden Teens keine anderen Themen als die Boytoys von Hogwarts?! Und was viel wichtiger ist: haben die wirklich einen so miesen Geschmack?!

„Gin, was ist den los mit dir? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so ruhig!"

Unter einer deiner Haarsträhnen heraus siehst du Melinda, das Mädchen mit der _Geschmacksverwirrung _böse an. Wie kann diese kleine Schnepfe es wagen, dich anzusprechen. Du hast dich eigentlich sowieso nur aus Höflichkeit zu den Mädchen deiner Klasse gesetzt, in der Hoffnung, dass man dich ignorieren würde.

„Selbst als heute Mandys Kessel explodiert ist und Snape beinah hoch gegangen wäre, hast du nichts gesagt!"Dein Blick geht zu... Sandy. Wiedereinmal fragst du dich, ob die Intelligenz eine Generation überspringt, um bei der darauffolgenden stärker aufzutreten. Und ob Ausnahmen die Regel bestätigen.

„Entschuldige dass ich es nicht komisch finde, wenn ein Dutzend Schüler mit schwersten Verätzungen in den Krankenflügel müssen. Wirklich, ich habe nichts gegen einen guten Lacher, aber das ist nun wirklich nicht etwas, worüber man Witze machen sollte, weshalb ich Professor Snapes Reaktion nur allzu gut verstehen kann. Wenn ihr aber anderer Meinung seid, können wir gerne darüber diskutieren..."

Dunkel grinsend starrst du Sandy an und weißt ganz genau, was für einen furchteinflößenden Anblick du abgibst, mit den schwarzbraunen Augen, die von dem typischen Weasley- roten Harren verdeckt werden und einem Grinsen, das selbst Feuerbälle erfrieren lässt.

Du willst dich schon als moralischer Gewinner geistig zurückziehen, als ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, du glaubst dich erinnern zu können, dass es Lana heißt, leise räuspert und dich kampfeslustig ansiehst.

„Wieso machst du so einen Aufstand um ein paar Slytherin, Wiesel? Bei deinem Verhalten könnte man glatt den Gerüchten glauben schenken, die um dich kursieren. Du weißt schon: Schwarzmagier und Sympathisant und all der Kram..."

Ein Knurren entweicht deiner Kehle und du hörst deutlich, wie einige der Mädchen hart schlucken müssen. Oh ja, du bist vollkommen _dark _und nutzt es in diesem Augenblick auch voll und ganz aus. Ihre Schuld, dass sie solche Sprüche ablassen müssen und dann mit den Konsequenzen nicht klar kommen.

„Oh, sagt man das über mich?! Woher das wohl kommen mag?"

Deine Stimme gleicht ehr einem Sing-Sang während du die Hand kurz zu deinem Zauberstab gleiten lässt. Ganz genau kannst du die Furcht in den Augen deines Gegenübers lesen und du genießt es. Es ist sind diese Momente, die dich in deinem Tun und Handeln voll und ganz bestätigen. Die dir zeigen, dass deine Wahl richtig wahr.

„Und dabei gebe ich mir solche Mühe immer brav und höflich zu sein"

Die Stimme weiter senkend sprichst du den Knackpunkt der Gerüchte an.

Natürlich weißt du, dass es sie gibt und dass sie auch nicht ganz unwahr sind. Du leugnest ein gewissen Interesse an den dunklen Künsten auch gar nicht, da sie dich schon viel zu sehr in ihren Bann gezogen haben. Doch konnte man dir bis jetzt noch keinen einzigen dunklen Fluch nachweisen. Und da du stets die Höflichkeit in Person bist, kann man dir auch sonst nichts anhängen.

Die perfekte Gryffindormaske halt.

„Du bist so eine falsche Schlange, Wiesel..."

Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen siehst du dabei zu, wie die Teens langsam aber sicher den Rückzug antreten. Von wegen mutige Gryffindors. Soviel also zum Ausgang des Krieges, wenn sich eine ganze Truppe noch nicht einmal gegen einen Einzelnen traut.

„Ach ja, und nur als Info: das süßeste Lächeln hat immer noch Blaise Zabini!"

Innerlich feixend erhebst du dich langsam aus deinem Sessel, nur um dich einmal im Raum zu drehen, der nun vollkommen leer ist, da die älteren Jahrgänge noch Lehrstunden und die jüngeren sich in die Schlafsaale zurückgezogen haben.

Mit dir und deiner Welt zufrieden lässt du dich auf die Couch fallen, die einen guten Blick auf den Eingang bietet und wartest auf die Sechstklässler. Deine Geduld wird nicht lange auf die Probe gestellt, den schon bald strömen die ersten Cliquen durch das Porträt.

Leise, sich hinter der Rückenlehne versteckend beobachtest du wie das goldene Trio von Hogwarts den Raum betritt. Harry, schweigsam wie immer, geht zwischen Ron und Hermine, die sich mal wieder lautstark streiten. Eifersucht lodert in dir auf, als du das muggelgeborene Mädchen siehst. Wie so oft schreit dein Herz laut stark auf, dass du dort neben Ron und Harry sein solltest und nicht sie. Dass der Platz des Mädchen im Trio dein Platz sein sollten und nicht Grangers.

Nur nebenbei nimmst du wahr, wie der Streit immer aggressiver wird, wie Harry immer mehr gedrängt wird, Partei zu ergreifen. Ein Stich durchfährt deine Brust als du den verzweifelten Blick des Wunderjungen siehst. Am liebsten würdest du eingreifen, obwohl du weißt, dass es vergebene Liebesmühe wäre. Viel zu sehr hat das Schlammblut die beiden jungen Männer im Griff, als dass sie auf dich, auf die kleine Schwester hören würden.

„Willst du es nicht verstehen, Ron, oder bist du wirklich einfach nur zu dämlich?! Es geht hier um deine Zukunft! Hörst du? Um deine Zukunft! Du kannst nicht nur ewig Qudditch spielen und dich freuen, wenn du mal ein Tor hältst! Das geht einfach nicht! Gerade in diesem Jahr ist es wichtig, sich auf die UTZ vorzubereiten! Dazu wirst du nächstes Jahr nämlich nicht mehr die Gelegenheit haben, da die Lehrer das äußerte von dir verlangen!"

„Weißt du was, Hermine? Du hast recht! Es ist _mein _Zukunft! Und mit der kann ich machen was ich will und wenn ich als Bettler im Muggellondon ende! Dir kann das scheißegal sein! Es kotzt mich so was von an, dass du dich immer und immer wieder in meinen Sachen einmischt! Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass ich nicht gelernt habe?! Du hast dich den ganzen Sommer über doch gar nicht gemeldet! Also sei mal ganz still Fräulein! Du hast überhaupt kein Recht mehr, so mit mir zu reden!"

„Ronald Weasley..."

Auf einmal vollkommen interessiert verfolgst du, wie die Stimme Grangers immer schriller und dein Bruder immer aggressiver wird. Du weißt, dass Ron es hasst, wenn man ihn bevormundet, vor allem in solchen Themen wie Schule ist er sehr empfindlich. Mit einem unguten Gefühl bemerkst du, wie Ron seine Kampfstellung einnimmt. Zwar würde er Hermine nie schlagen, aber beschwören könntest du es auch nicht. Kurz fragst du dich, was noch alles vorgefallen ist, doch eine kreischend Stimme lässt dich aus deinen Gedanken aufschrecken.

„... du wirst jetzt sofort aufhören, in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden sonst... sonst...."

„Sonst: WAS? Los sag es mir, Granger! Ich bin wirklich gespannt womit du mir drohen willst! Oder sollte die Gryffindor doch wirklich noch die Ravenclaw verdrängt..."

„Andreas, hör auf. Es reicht."

Verblüfft stellst du fest, dass Harry sich in den Streit eingemischt und Ron beruhigten eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hat. Beinah glaubst du, ein dunkles aufblitzen in den Augen deines Bruders gesehen zu haben, doch so schnell wie es kam, so schnell war es auch wieder vorbei.

„Hör auf, bevor du etwas sagst, was du nicht so meinst und du später bereuen würdest."

Tief in deinem Unterbewusstsein weißt du, was der Schwarzhaarige meint, doch du glaubst kaum, dass es Ron bereuen würde. Dazu ist der Bruch zwischen ihm und Hermine schon viel zu tief.

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen."

Wie im Reflex ergreift dein Bruder die Hand des Wunderjungen und stolziert wortlos an Granger vorbei zum Jungenschlafsaal. Die Traube, die sich um die drei gebildet hat, löst sich langsam auf und auch das Schlammblut zieht ihres Weges. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hättest du schwören können, dass sie dich gesehen hat, doch das war wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung.

Seamus, der die ganze Zeit neben dir gestanden und das Schauspiel aus sicherer Entfernung verfolgt hat, sieht dich bittend an und sofort lässt du ihm am anderen Ende Platz. Fast automatisch nimmt er deine Füße auf sein Knie und fängt an, sie zu streicheln. Seamus ist nur einer deiner vielen Brüder, die du ihr auf Hogwarts hast.

Was viel wichtiger ist, ist dieser Streit und dessen Auslöser. Was war so schlimm gewesen, dass Ron beinah ausgetickt wäre und Harry sogar dazwischen gegangen ist. Etwas, was er sonst nie tut. Was hat deinen Bruder so aggressiv, was seine Aura so dunkel gemacht, das du ein Moment dachtest Voldemort würde vor dir stehen?

Grübelnd starrst du an die Decke.

Fragen über Fragen, deren Antwort du schon noch finden wirst.

* * *

Okay, diesmal wieder ein Nachwort, aber ein kleines.

Als aller erstes: GOTT ich liebe es, Ginny zu schreiben! Jetzt echt ohne Scheiß! Wäre es nicht so spät, würde ich glatt noch ein Volume schreiben! -schwärm- Ich hoffe, dass man mir auch anmerkt, wie viel Spaß es mir macht!

Zu dem Volume: Ginny und Seamus sind kein Paar. Er ist bloß ein weiterer Bruder für sie! Andreas ist Rons Zweitname, den Harry immer dann benutz wenn er ihn beruhigen will.

Zu der Frage ob Voldi weiß, wer Dracos Herzensass ist: jupp er weiß es! Und unterstützt Drake wo er nur kann! Denn Voldi nicht dumm, dreht sich um und denkt sich: da hab ich gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen! Hab Potter aus den Weg geräumt und gleichzeitig meinen Erben unter die Haube gebracht. ;)

Und da es wirklich schon spät ist, geh ich jetzt schlafen!

Zusatz (der net gebetat ist!): Hier ein kleines Rätsel für meine treuen Leser: Der Name Lana ist ein kleiner Wink mit den Zaunpfahl zu der Serie die mich inspiriert hat Süchtig zu schreiben. Um genau zu sein gab es in besagter **Fernsehnserie** auch so ein Zimmer wie in Malfoy Manor, bloß mit einer etwas anderen Funktion. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn Lösungsvorschläge ankommen würden. Bei Richtigen Einsendungen würde ich mich sogar zu einem Wunsch One-Shot hinreißen lassen ;)

Danke geht an: Grinse Katze, Witchcraft, Moin, Tashgan für ihre Kommies

Sssnitch für ihre tolle Beta....


	8. Act II Volume 2

**Act II**

_**Will**_

_Volume 2_

_Ich hab den Stolz der Rose _

_Mein Lächeln ist dem Wahnsinn so nah _

_Ich hab den Stolz der Rose _

_Vergiss mein nicht, wer mich je sah_

_(Stolz der Rose, Rosenstolz)_

* * *

_12.10.1996 _

_17.35Uhr_

_Hogsmeade The Silver_

„Und was ist euer Motto für die Halloweenparty?"

„Kostümball..."

Grinsend nippst du am Strohhalm deines Long-Drinks, während das Gesicht deines Freundes langsam aber sicher entgleist. Du lässt dir keine Sekunde davon entgehen, schließlich ist ein geschockter Blaise Zabini etwas, was man nicht alle Tage sieht.

„Jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?! Ich meine... das ist ja noch schlimmer als die Idee der Huffelpuffs mit Romeo und Julia als Themenabend!"

Du leckst dir über die Lippen um den letzten Schluck deiner „Schwarzen Witwe"nachzuschmecken. Ja, die Idee deiner Hauskameraden war schon etwas... gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen. Allen voran, dass sich ausgerechnet dein Wunderjunge so sehr für diesen _Karneval _einsetzte, hat dich verwundert. Doch je länger du darüber nachdenkst, desto mehr begeistert dich die Idee. Was auch wahrscheinlich an Ron liegt, der schon seit knapp zwei Wochen von nichts anderem mehr redet.

„Nun ja, so schlimm ist es ja auch nicht! Immer noch besser als euer Vorschlag mit den großen Geistern der Zeit. Ich bitte dich! Das hatte ja fast schon Ravenclaw Flair!"

Seufzend fährst du dir durch die Haare und lehnst dich in den deinen Sessel zurück. Auf der Bühne, nicht weit von euerem Tisch entfernt, spielt eine junge Band namens Traître eine leise französische Ballade, während der Billardtisch in der Mitte des kleinen Cafes, von ein paar Slytherins besetzt ist. Alles in allem ist es für ein Hogsmeade Wochenende ziemlich ruhig, was aber vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass es extrem stürmt und regnet. Und das der Laden als Schwarzmagiertreff verrufen ist.

„Das, meine liebe Virginia, ist auch der Grund warum Slytherin und Huffelpuff aus dem Halloweenkomitee ausgeschlossen sind. Und da sich die Ravenclaws für solche weltliche Dinge nicht interessieren, liegt unser festliches Wohl anscheint ganz in euren Löwentatzen."

Ganz _weasleyuntypisch_ hebst du deine rechte Augenbraue als du, nicht weit von der Theke entfernt, den Sprecher ausfindig machst, der niemand anders als Draco Malfoy ist.

„Traurig, dass nicht deine Idee genommen wurde, Draco?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass man die breite Masse mit Fesselspielen und Dominanzkämpfen hätte für sich gewinnen können. Obwohl ein Feldversuch wahrscheinlich recht amüsant geworden wäre..."

Dich an deine gute, trotz allem reinblütige Erziehung erinnernd, streckst du dem blonden Slytherin deine Hand hin, der sie lächelnd zu einem kaum fühlbaren Handkuss entgegen nimmt. Du siehst wie Blaise seinem Freund leicht zunickt, ihn somit zum setzen animiert.

„Was führt dich hier her, Dragon? Ich dachte du wolltest für den morgigen Test lernen und dafür die Verlassenheit der Bibliothek nutzen."

Unverholen beobachtest du, wie Draco die Kellnerin zu sich ruft um sich etwas zu bestellen. Kurz fragst du dich, ob nicht deine Anwesendheit zur Änderung von Dracos Plänen beigetragen hat, scheint der junge Malfoy Erbe doch bei jedem Date mit dir und Blaise urplötzlich aufzutauchen.

Eine Tatsache, die dich schon öfters zum Grübeln gebracht hat und die dich nachdenklich stimmen würde, würde dir dein Freund nicht immer wieder versichern, dass er nicht schwul ist.

Schließlich ist die Bisexualität des großen Slytherin- Prinzen schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr.

„Eine Ahnung, mein lieber Freund, ein Ahnung. Eine Ahnung, die mich perdu nicht in Ruhe ließ und die mich hier her führte. Vielleicht soll ich die holde Maid Weasley ja noch vor einer verrücktgewordenen Kaffeetasse retten! Wer weiß, wer weiß..."

Den Kopf schüttelnd schließt du die Augen und legst deinen Kopf in den Necken. Soll einer mal den Humor dieses Malfoys verstehen! Darüber würde ja noch nicht einmal dein Bruder lachen!

Sowieso Bruder! Das eigentliche Thema worüber du dich mit Blaise unterhalten wolltest. Scheint doch der Konflikt zwischen ihm und Schlammblut Granger immer weiter aus zuarteten. Dachtest du vor ein paar Wochen noch, dass dein Bruder nie Hand an dieses... Miststück legen würde, musst du heute deine Meinung revidieren. Zu oft in der letzten Zeit ist Ron nämlich sein Zauberstab ausgerutscht, zu oft stand es kurz vor einem Duell zwischen den beiden. Und jedes Mal musste Harry schlichten.

Nicht, dass du etwas gegen diese Entwicklungen hättest!

Ganz im Gegenteil!

Nichts könnte dir gelegener kommen als dieser Bruch des golden Trios! Es ist die Gelegenheit auf die du schon seit vier Jahren wartest! Wie leicht könntest du nun die Stelle des Schlammbluts einnehmen, wie leicht könntest du wieder deinem Bruder nah sein? Genauso nah wie vor Hogwarts!

Innerlich laut aufseufzend siehst du das Bild vor deinem geistigen Augen, das dich schon seit fünf Jahren quält. Das Bild welches dir schlaflose Nächte und tränenreiche Nachmittage bereitete hat.

Du und Ron.

Nur ihr beide

Ein Herz und eine Seele, spielend auf der Wiese vor dem Fuchsbau. Nie wieder war es so wie damals gewesen. Nie wieder wart ihr so... eins gewesen. Die Tränen zurückdrängend scheinst du aus weiter Entfernung das Gespräch zwischen Draco und Blaise mit anzuhören, die sich über die Zaubertrankhausaufgabe unterhalten.

Ohne dass du es willst tauchen neue Bilder auf.

Hermine, wie du sie das erste Mal kennen gelernt hast. Wie du sofort wusstest, dass du sie nicht mochtest. Harry, wie er dich in deinem ersten Schuljahr vor der Basilisk gerettet hat. Wie er dich auf Händen trug und du spürtest dass er, genau wie Ron, mit dir verbunden ist. Noch heute hast du den Duft des goldenen Jungen in deiner Nase: wilde Kirsch, gemischt mit den Geruch von Blut und Tränen, eine unwiderstehliche Mischung, gemacht um zu verführen.

Und nicht zu vergessen Ron, wie er dich, das einzige Mal in fünf Jahren, umarmt hat. Ein Umarmung so bittersüß, dass es schon weh tat. Nie wirst du die Kälte vergessen, die du gespürt hast, als seine Arme dich umfingen. Nie den Schmerz der durch deine Brust lief und eine Narbe auf deiner Seele hinterlassen hat.

Und alles wegen einem Schlammblut, wie du heute weißt.

Alles nur wegen Hermine Granger.

Es braucht schon die feinsten Manipulation um eine Geschwisterbeziehung so leise auseinander zu reißen, sodass es die Betroffenen selbst nicht ein mal merken. Und es steht auch außer Frage, dass so etwas nie unwissentlich passieren kann. Man kann Menschen nicht so sehr manipulieren und später behaupten, dass man es gar nicht wollte.

Nein.

So etwas gibt es nicht.

Wenn man schon Intrigen schmiedet und Meinungen beeinflusst, sollte man auch dazu stehen, wenn man gestellt wir und nicht feige den Schwanz einziehen. Dann sollte man ehrlich sein und zugeben: ja ich habe es getan, ich habe euch auseinander gebracht.

Doch das würdest du dieser Granger schon noch beibringen.

Auf die ein oder andere Weise.

Langsam schlägst du die Augen wieder auf und dein erster Blick geht nach oben zu der Galerie, wo die Glühprismen für die Bühnenbeleuchtung hängen. Du willst dich schon abwenden, als du aus dem Augenwinkel heraus zwei Schatten wahrnimmst, die sich dort oben bewegen.

Es ist nicht selten, das sich auf diesem Gerüst Pärchen befinden, die ihre Ruhe haben wollen, zum kuscheln und reden. Das ist auch der Grund, warum die Galerie spaßeshalber Lovebridge genannt wird. Niemand würde sich dort oben alleine zurückziehen.

Eine Lächeln legt sich auf deinen Lippen als du erkennst, wie die zwei Schemen sich anscheinend umarmen und küssen. Eigentlich hattest du das auch mit Blaise vorgehabt.

Dein Blick geht schon wieder nach unten, als einer der Prismen sich schnell dreht und die zwei Gestalten für ein Bruchteil in Licht taucht. Dein Herz setzt aus, als dein Hirn erkennt, wer die beiden sind.

Ron und Harry.

* * *

Und wieder ein lustiges Nachwort (Irgendwie mag ich es, die Teile zu schreiben -g-)

Also zum Rätsel des letztens Kapitels:

Wie richtig erkannt, handelte es sich um Lana Lang aus der Serie Small Ville! Auch das Zimmer wurde richtig beschrieben! Der Hauptpreis geht dieses mal an die schnellst Antwort und das war meine hochgradig süchtige Leserin (ich hoffe doch mal das du weiblich bist) Grinse Katze!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -jubel- -applaus-

Okay ähm ja... so wie ich das gelesen habe wünschst du dir nur ne Harry Schneewittchen Puppe? –im Kleiderschrank rumkram- Das alte Faschingskostüm muss doch hier irgendwo rumliegen! -laute: Ich zieh das nicht an! Rufe aus dem Hintergrund die wir einfach mal ignorieren- ;)

Fairer weise frage ich dich trotzdem, ob du ein one-shot willst und wenn ja mit welchen Inhalt....

Zu diesem Kapitel:

Wie unschwer zu erkennen mal wieder mit Draco (der hat sich schon wieder eingeschlichen... –grummel-)

Um irgendwelche Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen: ja Ginny und Blaise sind ein Paar! Wie es dazu gekommen ist erfahrt ihr in Blaises Act!

Zu der Galerie: Okay da weder ich noch mein Bruder wussten, wie wir es bezeichnen sollten, haben wir es einfach Galerie getauft... Hier müsst es euch als begehbares Gerüst für die Scheinwerfer einer Bühne vorstellen...

Zu den Prismen: Eine Art magischer Scheinwerfen, der von sich aus leuchtete und das Licht gebrochen ausstrahlt (ich hoffe es ist verständlich...)

Solltet ihr noch Fragen haben fragt einfach....

Zum Rätsel dieses mal: an was ist das „The Silver"angelehnt? Ein kleiner Tipp: ich habe es wieder aus einer Fernsehnserie...


	9. Act II Volume 3

**Act II**

_**Will**_

_Volume 3_

_Und doch hab ich Schlampenfieber _

_Immer wieder rutscht das Mieder _

_Was nützt all die Megapower _

_Wenn die Schönheit nicht von Dauer _

_(Schlampenfieber, Rosenstolz)_

* * *

_25.10.1996 _

_22.44Uhr_

_Hogwarts _

_Gryffindor, Gemeinschaftsraum_

„Hast du schon die Wiesel- Schlange gesehen?"

„Ja, das die sich noch traut hier her zukommen!"

„Und das in dem Outfit! Hat die denn überhaupt kein Schamgefühl?!"

„Die Wiesel- Schlange doch nicht! Die ist doch schon als Schlampe auf die Welt gekommen!"

Mit deinem fiesesten Grinsen auf den Lippen hebst du dich auf einen der Lehrtische in der Mitte des Zimmers. Die Beine übereinandergeschlagen siehst du dich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Alles nur Schüler aus den unteren Jahrgängen und das obwohl es ein Freitagabend ist?

Seufzend stütz du dich mit den Händen nach hinten ab, zeigst mehr Haut als die Mädchen aus deiner Klasse zusammen. Du sonnst dich geradezu in den schockierten, zum Teil auch gierigen Blicken deiner Klassenkameraden. Kein Wunder, sind doch deine Sachen mehr als gewagt. Ein schwarzer, extrem knapper Minirock, Knie hohe Lederstiefel und ein blutrotes Fetzen Stoff als Top erwecken schon den Eindruck einer nicht gerade biederen Zeitgenossin.

Deine Haare sind hochgesteckt, nur einzelnen rote Strähnen fallen in dein gekonnt geschminktes Gesicht, während um dem Hals eine silberne Kette mit Rubinanhänger glitzert. Deine fast schon schwarzen Augen haften an der Porträtrückwand, dem Eingang zum Hause Gryffindor.

Fast schon tierisch freust du dich auf den Auftritt deines Freundes, hast du ihm doch extra für heute das Passwort verraten. Nur zu gerne würdest du die geschockten Gesichter der öden Gryffindors sehen, wenn ein leibhaftiger Slytherin in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum steht. Noch dazu in einer Deatheater ähnlichen Robe, die Blaise zu Partys immer an hat.

Leise vor dich hin kichernd, achtest du nicht auf die irritierten Blicke, die dir zugeworfen werden. Du bist jetzt schon so lange ein Außenseiter, dass du so etwas gar nicht mehr bemerkst. Es gehört zu deinem Alltag, schräg angemacht zu werden und irgendwie würde es auch fehlen, wären alle auf einmal freundlich zu dir.

Das Knarren der „Tür" erregt deine Aufmerksamkeit und bis zum Zerreisen gespannt wartest du auf den Neuankömmling. Ein schwarzer Haarschopf kommt zum Vorschein, gefolgt von einem wirklich ansehnlichen Körper, der in einer schwarzen Jeans und einem weinroten, wohl gemerkt geöffneten Hemd steckt.

In deinem Bauch schwirren ganze Haufen von Schmetterlingen, während du zufrieden feststellst, wie sich ein unbehagliches Schweigen über den Gemeinschaftsraum legt. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, ist auf Blaise fixiert, der schweigend das Porträt hinter sich zuklappt und langsam auf die zukommt.

Dein Herz macht einen Sprung, als du siehst, dass er auf seine Kontaktlinsen verzichtet hast. _Wie sieht der denn was?_ Du liebst Blaises Augen, sind sie doch das schönste, was du je gesehen hast. Eins so unendlich blau wie die Weiten des Meeres und das andere moosgrün, fast so unergründlich wie die eines bekannten Zauberlehrlings.

Strahlend hüpfst du von deinen Tisch herunter, läufst deinem Freund entgegen und registrierst nur am Rand das böse Tuscheln, was eindeutig dir und Blaise gewidmet ist. Genau wie die Blick ist dir auch das Tuscheln vollkommen egal, zumal du deutlich heraushörst das einiges ziemlich neidischer Natur ist.

Und das auch zu recht, wie du findest, haben doch gewiss nicht alle Mädchen so einen gutaussehenden Freund wie du. Verheißt doch der gut sichtbare Waschbrettbauch von Blaise so einiges.

Stürmisch, als hättet ihr euch seid Wochen nicht gesehen, wirfst du dich in die Arme des Slytherins, der dich lachend auffängt. Kurz drückt sein Amulett gegen deine Brust, fast abwehrend, doch wie als merke es, wer du bist, rückt es zur Seite, lässt dir freie Kuschelfläche.

„My sweet little princess... heute so schmusebedürftig?"

Du drückst dich, wie als Antwort, näher an deinen Freund und hauchst leichte Küsse auf seine Brust. Du wirst mit einem Knurren belohnt, was dich, kokett grinsend, aufschauen lässt.

„Findest du nicht, dass es etwas zu früh ist für solche Sachen, princess?"

Die Rauheit in Blaise Stimme lässt dich erschaudern und auch, dass er dich fester, fast schon grob an sich zieht spricht nicht gerade für seine Worte. Doch das liebst du an „deinem Slytherin". Denn gerade dieser Zwiespalt, dem der Zabini Erben nicht jedem zeigt, ist das, was ihn für dich zu faszinierend macht. Es ist dieses Wandeln zwischen dunkel und hell, was dich auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht hat.

„Nicht im geringsten mein edler Ritter. Schließlich sind wir jung und die Nacht... heiß..."

Eine Aussage die zweideutig zustimmt, ist es doch noch ungewöhnlich warm dafür, dass es stramm auf den November zugeht. Temperaturen um die 20 Grad oder höher sind keine Seltenheit. Und das auch noch zu den späten Abendstunden.

Du schmiegst dich gerade verdammt eng an deinen Freund, als ein wütendes Räuspern dich genervt umdrehen lässt. Natürlich noch immer in den schützenden Armen Blaises.

„Virginia Ann Marie Weasley!"

„Hermine Caroline Granger... wer auch sonst..."

Deine Augen verdunkeln sich noch mehr, sind jetzt schwarz, als du erkennst, wer euch gestört hat. Es war ja auch so klar gewesen, dass ausgerechnet das Schlammblut euch stören muss! Konnte sie nicht wie alle anderen Sechstklässler auch Freitagabends weggehen? Musste sie unbedingt darauf lauern, irgendjemanden eine Predigt zu halten?

„Ginny! Ich verbitte mir diesen... diesen Sarkasmus! Du bist keine Slytherin! Und überhaupt! Was sucht Zabini in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum?! Du weißt ganz genau, dass es verboten ist Schüler aus anderen Häusern in das eigene mitzunehmen! Wer weiß, was er mit unseren Passwort alles anstellen wird! Ginny! Er ist ein Slytherin! Das kann nicht gut gehen! Sieh doch nur wie er rumläuft! Und du erst! Hast du denn kein Ehrgefühl?! Willst du in diesen Sachen wirklich Gryffindor vertreten?! Denkst du denn nie nach, wenn..."

„Stopp, stopp, stopp Grangie... das kann sich ja kein normales Wesen mit anhören!"

Berechnend machst du extra eine lange Pause, wartest, bis sämtlich Schüler euch zuhören. Oh ja, _Grangie _beginnt soeben ihr eigenes Grab zu schaufeln. Und du stehst lachend daneben, die Peitsche in der Hand um sie auch ja schön anzuspornen.

„Okay, als erstes..."Du hebst deinen Zeigefinger. „... kann es dir egal sein, wenn ich sarkastisch bin! Es ist mein Ding, wie ich mit den Leuten umgehe und sollte ich noch so Slytherinlike sein. Ich versuche es mal mit den Worten meines lieben Bruder auszudrücken, Zitat: Dir kann das scheißegal sein! Es kotzt mich so was von an, dass du dich immer und immer wieder in meinen Sachen einmischt! Zitat Ende!"

Genießend beobachtest du, wie sich das Gesicht der Älteren schmerzhaft verzieht. Oh ja, du kennst ihre Schwachpunkte! Und dass Ron einer davon ist, ist fast jedem in diesem Raum bewusst.

„Zweitens..."Zu deinem Zeigefinger kommt noch der Mittelfinger. „... mir ist diese Schulregel ja so was von egal, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen, meine liebe Hermine! Und außerdem: Dumbledore predigt doch immer, dass sich das Häuserverhältnis, gerade zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor bessern soll! Da ist es doch nur lobenswert, dass ich einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung mache. Genauso wie Blaise! So wie er unser Passwort kennt, weiß ich das der Slytherins! Ich sehe da nun wirklich nichts verwerfliches!"

„Und drittens..." Provozierend schmiegst du dich enger an deinen Freund, lässt deine Hände über seine Oberarme streicheln. Grinsend stellst du fest, wie Hermines Augen sich immer weiter verengen, ihr Mund zu einer schmalen Line wird. Vielleicht sollte man den Mädchen mal sagen, dass das Falten macht. „.... würde ich mal ganz still sein, im Bezug auf meinen Freund. Weißt du, mir sind da nämlich ein paar Dinge zu Ohren gekommen, die, nun wie soll ich es sagen... geradezu erleuchtend waren."

„Die da wären?"

Die gepresste Stimme Hermines hallt geradezu schmerzhaft laut, in der gespenstischen Stille, des Raumes. Du lässt eine Kunstpause folgen, willst, dass dir wirklich alle zuhören. Jetzt wird der erste Stich zum Grab des Schlammblutes gesetzt und sie hat noch keine Ahnung.

„Du weißt ja das ich sehr eng mit Hannah bin. Wir sind wirklich gute Freundinnen."

Zufrieden nimmst du die geschockten Laute einiger deiner Klassenkameraden war. Niemand hätte geahnt, dass die friedliche Huffelpuff ausgerechnet mit dir befreundet ist.

„Jedenfalls hat sie letztens ein ziemlich interessante Entdeckung gemacht, von der sie nicht wusste, wie sie damit umgehen soll. Weißt du, die gute Hannah kam ziemlich verstört zu mir und gütiger Himmel, ich kann ihr das auch nicht verdenken. Ich meine, wenn ich das gesehen hätte, in real und mit Sound, ich glaube, ich hätte auch einen Knacks wegbekommen. Ich meine, allein der Gedanke daran lässt einen Schaudern... Willst du wissen was sie gesehen hat, Herm?"

Du schlängelst dich aus Blaise Armen und schreitest mit einem geradezu engelhaften Lächeln auf Granger zu. Du willst sie leiden sehen, so leiden, wie du gelitten hast, damals, als Ron dich nur wegen ihr verstoßen hat. Langsam beugst du dich zu ihr vor, sodass kaum ein Blatt Pergament zwischen eure Gesichter passen würden und wisperst leise und doch so, dass es alle hören können:

„Hannah Abbott hat dich zusammen mit Professor Smith gesehen. In dessen Vorbereitungsraum. Heftig knutschend und fummelnd. Du auf dem Arbeitstisch und er... anscheinend unter deinem Rock."

Hämisch grinsend beobachtest du wie das Schlammblut erst rot und dann weiß wird, verzweifelt versucht, Worte zu finden, denen doch niemand glauben würde. Denn obwohl dich niemand mag, obwohl du als Schlampe und Verräterin verrufen bist, schenken sie dir doch mehr Glauben als ihrer eignen Vertrauensschülerin. Du hast nämlich noch nie gelogen, hast immer frech und frei die Wahrheit erzählt, egal ob sie weh tat oder nicht. Und genau aus diesem Grund braucht Granger gar nicht erst zu versuchen, sich zu verteidigen.

Deswegen und weil die Leute eh lieber dem Bösen, als dem Guten glauben schenken.

Das war schon immer so und wird auch immer so bleiben.

Zufrieden nimmst du die empörten Rufe wahr.

„Sie hatte wirklich was mit Smith? Mit dem Smith?!"

„Kein Wunder, dass sie immer so gute Zensuren hat!"

„Wetten, dass sie das in anderen Fächern auch macht! Dieses Luder!"

„Und so was will Vertauensschülerin sein!"

Suchend gleitet deine Hand zum Nacken des Schlammblutes, zieht sie so dicht zu dir herunter, dass du sie schon küssen könntest.

„Wer hoch fliegt, fällt tief, meine liebes Schlammblut. Und glaube mir, das war erst der Anfang!"

Fast grob stößt du Hermine von dir, beinah so hart, dass sie fällt. Erhobenen Hauptes und einem Reinblut würdig verlässt du den Schauplatz, bei Blaise untergehackt. Das Letzte was du siehst, ist wie sich die Gryffindors beinah schon wie Assgeier auf ihre frühere Führerin stürzen.

Hochmut kommt halt vor den Fall.

* * *

Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich überrascht war, wie einige das letzte Kapitel interpretiert haben. Auf der einen Seite hat es mich ein wenig erschreckt, dass einige es so extrem ausgelegt haben, auf der anderen Seite habe ich mich auch irgendwie gefreut. Es zeigt mir, dass ihr euch mit meiner Geschichte beschäftigt. Etwas, was sich eigentlich jeder Autor wünscht.

Also fangen wir mal an:

Die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Ginny ist rein geschwisterlicher Natur. Vielleicht habe ich es etwas zu intensiv beschrieben, aber es sollte niemals etwas in die Richtung Inzest andeuten. Vielleicht können es nur Leute mit Geschwister nachvollziehen... Das klingt irgendwie unverständlich und ich denke, dass ich einigen Leuten vor den Kopf stoße also anders...

Ich habe viele Gefühle, die ich für meine Geschwister empfinde oder empfunden habe (oder die ich dachte das ich sie empfinde) in diesen Text miteingebaut. Ihr müsst es so sehen, dass Ron und Ginny zeitlich gesehen sehr nah liegen (es liegen also nicht so viele Jahre zwischen ihnen) weshalb sie, bevor Ron nach Hogwarts ging, sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Dann war Ron auf einmal weg und Ginny fühlte sich allein gelassen. Ein Jahr später kam er zurück, durch das Internatsleben vollkommen verändert und mit neuen Gefühlen zu Hermine. Klar, dass sich Ginny da vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlt. Für sie ging der Prozess der Entfremdung sag ich mal viel zu schnell. Ich hoffe ihr könnt jetzt Gins Gedanken und Gefühle nachvollziehen...

Zu Ron/Harry: Ihr empfindet Ron also als zu schwach? Hm ein Punkt, den ich nicht so empfinde, zeigt er doch gerade wesentlich mehr Stärke als in den vergangenen Jahren, indem er sich endlich von Hermine löst. Aber nun gut, ich weiß ja auch einige Sachen die ihr noch nicht mal erahnen könnt ;) weshalb ich mal gucken werde, wie sich das entwickelt... Ihr könnt mir ja am Schluss noch immer eure Meinung sagen....

Zum Lemon zwischen Draco und Harry: Um ehrlich zu sein, war kein Lemon zwischen den beiden vorgesehen (jetzt mal gleich um einige Wunschträume zum platzen lassen) Sollte sich die Mehrheit aber welchen wünschen kann ich den natürlich gerne mit einbauen...

Zum Rätsel: Mal wieder von klein Grinse Katze gelöst - Lass mich erst mal den einen One-Shot schreiben bevor du dir den nächsten wünscht... es wird eine Harry/Lucius mit einem ziemlich... sagen wir mal darken Harry....

Wegen der Sichtweise der einzelnen Acts jetzt mal eine Liste... also ich verrate hier die Actnamen welche aber nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge sind:

Chloe Blaises POV

Julius Dracos POV

Hedwig Harrys POV

Krummbein Hermines POV

Alfred Pansys POV

Pigwidgeon Rons POV

Will Ginnys POV

Nicht schwer zu erraten, woran die Actnamen angelehnt sind, ne? Um es nicht zu vergessen: das sind die Acts, die vor Hogwarts Brand spielen....

Zum jetzigen Kapitel: Gott ich liebe Ginny! Ich liebe Ginny und Blaise zusammen! Ich liebe das Bild, was ich von den beiden im Kopf habe! Irgendwie tut mir Herm leid, aber ich kann mich auch nicht durchringen es ihr leichter zu machen. Professor Smith ist der Lehrer für Muggelkunde für alle die es interessiert... Was meint ihr; sagt Gin die Wahrheit oder lügt sie?

Wir sehen uns wieder

Eure arie-chan


	10. Act II Volume 4

**Act II**

_**Will**_

_Volume 4_

_Komm doch mit _

_in dein nächstes Leben _

_lass einfach los ­ ich halt dich fest _

_wer nicht springt wird es nie erleben _

_wenn du dich gegen, dich fallen lässt _

_(Komm doch mit, Rosenstolz)_

* * *

_27.10.1996 _

_04.56Uhr_

_Hogwarts _

_Leerstehendes Klassenzimmer, Südturm_

Eine erdrückende Dunkelheit herrscht in dem kleinen Klassenraum, den ihr nun schon seit Stunden besetzt. Und noch immer kannst du nicht glauben, dass das, was du in den letzten Tagen erlebt hast, Wirklichkeit ist. Noch immer gleicht es für dich einem Traum, dass du ein Teil des legendären Hogwarts- Trio werden sollst.

Obwohl Duo zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt treffender wäre.

„Und ihr wollt das tatsächlich durchziehen? Ich meine, das ist eine ziemlich große Sache und na ja... ich bin auch nicht die Vertrauensseligkeit in Person! Niemand anderes würde mir so sehr vertrauen! Gerade bei so einem gewaltigen Einschnitt im Leben! Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch irgendwann nur wegen mir Vorwürfe macht! Das kennt man doch: eben noch total begeistert von einer Sache, ist man sich im nächsten Augenblick gar nicht mehr so sicher!"

„Ich weiß was! Am besten schlafen wir noch einmal darüber! Dann sind wie alle viel sicherer!

Nicht das ich unsicher wäre! Ich freu mich wahnsinnig und das wisst ihr auch..."

Tief Luft holend, stellst du fest, dass du fast die ganze Zeit nur gestottert hast. Verschämt schließt du die Augen, fährst dir mit der Hand durch dein offenes Haar.

Du; Stotternd! Um Worte verlegen!

Ausgerechnet du! Einer der größten Labertaschen in ganz Hogwarts!

Seufzend massierst du dir die Nasenwurzel.

Was für eine Blamage.

„Leute, versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, aber das geht alles so verdammt schnell! Ehrlich! Ich habe damit erst in ein paar Monaten gerechnet! Wenn überhaupt! Niemand hätte gedacht, dass ihr euch so schnell von Granger löst!"

Ehrlich müde siehst du erst in Rons, dann in Harrys total entspanntes Gesicht. Nie wärst du auf die Idee gekommen, dass du selbst die Verbindung herauszögern würdest. Dich beinah gegen sie wehrst.

„Ginny..."

Sanft lächelt dir Harry zu, während deine Knie zu zittern scheinen und das, obwohl du sitzt. Wie kann jemand auch nur so eine reine Aura haben? Da ist es doch kein Wunder, dass einer der mächtigste Erbe dieser Zeit, seinem Charme verfällt!

„... halt die Klappe."

Grinsend kuschelt sich der Held der Zauberwelt nicht gerade unschuldig an deinen Bruder. Soviel also zu dem Charme und der reinen Ausstrahlung.

„Natürlich haben wir das nicht aus dem Bauch heraus entschieden. Wir haben lange überlegt, aber du scheinst uns einfach die Richtige! Ich mag dich wirklich, Ginny, du bist mehr Schwester für mich als Hermine je war und Ron..."

Auffordern schaut Harry zu dem Rothaarigen hoch und streicht ihm aufmunternd über seine Arme, die fest um ihn liegen.

„... und ich will versuchen, wieder ein guter Bruder zu werden, Gin. Ich kann nur erahnen, was ich dir in den letzten Jahren angetan habe, doch du musst mir glauben: es tut mir leid! So schrecklich leid! Ich weiß nicht, was mich damals geritten hat! Ich glaube, in meinem zwanghaften Wunsch Hermine..."Ron spuckt den Namen geradezu aus. „... zu gefallen, habe ich alles andere um mich herum vergessen!"

„Ich war so auf sie fixiert, dass ich eine zeitlang sogar Harry verstoßen habe! Ich war so blind, Ginny! Alles, was ich je haben wollte, lag so nah und ich habe es nicht gesehen! Stattdessen habe ich einem Schlammblut erlaubt mich zu führen, dass nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil aus war, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste!"

„Ich weiß, dass ich die Zeit, die ich, die wir verloren haben, nicht wieder gut machen kann. Ich kann dir nicht bei deinen ersten Verwandlungskünsten helfen oder deinen Freund aus dem Schlafsaal schmeißen!"

Kurz verzieht der Rothaarige das Gesicht, was mich leicht grinsen lässt.

„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mich das bei Blaise auch gar nicht traue! Aber was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich nun begreife, was ich durch meine Dummheit verloren habe und dass es mir unendlich leid tut."

Du musst hart schlucken, als du siehst, wie dein Bruder das Gesicht in der wirren Mähne seines Freundes versteckt. Würdest du es nicht besser wissen, würdest du denken, dass er seine Tränen verbergen will.

Mit einem Funkeln in den grünen Augen, deutet Harry dir stumm an, zu ihnen zu kommen. Du hebst dich von deinem Tisch, auf dem du dir es die ganze Zeit über gemütlich gemacht hast und willst schon fragen, was das soll, als der Schwarzhaarige dir ein Zeichen gibt leise zu sein. Lächelnd windet er sich aus Rons Umarmung, der die Augen schmerzvoll geschlossen hat.

Sanft nimmt Harry deine Hand, zieht dich so nah zu sich, das er dir ins Ohr flüstern kann:

„Es gibt nur zwei Optionen Virginia. Entweder vergibst du ihm, oder du wirst dich ewig fragen, was gewesen wäre. Es ist deine Entscheidung, die dir niemand abnehmen kann..."

Fast augenblicklich lässt er dich los, doch du spürst noch immer seine Macht, die wie ein Schleier durch deinen Körper fließt. Du erzitterst, als du den intensiven Blick spürst, den der goldene Junge auf dich gelegt hat.

Auch, wenn du bist jetzt noch leise Zweifel gehabt hast, so steht deine Antwort doch fest. Du würdest nicht den selben Fehler wie Ron machen, du würdest um deinen Bruder, deine Brüder kämpfen.

Du blickst noch einmal in Harrys Augen, findest dort ein unergründliches Leuchten, was einen Schauer über deinen Rücken fahren lässt. All deinen Mut zusammen nehmend, wirfst du dich in Rons Arme, der dich verwirrt, aber noch rechtzeitig auffängt. Du klammerst dich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn, während Tränen deine Wangen benetzten und du schwören könntest, dass auch Ron weint.

„Es tut mir leid Gin... es tut mir so leid... ich wollte dir nie weh tun... bitte, das musst du mir glauben... ich... ich...."

Den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen deines Bruders legend, schaust du ihm tief in die Augen, sagst ihm so ohne Worte, dass er schweigen soll.

Du weißt, dass es ihm leid tut, spürst du es doch überdeutlich in seinem Blick und in euerer Umarmung, die immer fester wird. Gott, wie lange hast du das vermisst? Wie lange hast du Ron vermisst?

„Es ist okay Ron... es ist okay... ich habe dir schon längst vergeben... ich war nie böse auf dich... großer Bruder."

Langsam, ganz langsam trennt ihr euch, um mit einem zufrieden grinsenden Harry konfrontiert zu werde. Dessen funkelnde Augen sprechen Bände und ohne Absprache stürzt ihr euch beide gleichzeitig auf den Gryffindor, knuddelt und kitzelt ihn so sehr durch, dass er bald nach Luft schnappen muss.

„Gnade... oh Gott... Gnade..."

Kichernd windet sich der goldene Jung unter den erfahrenen Händen deines Bruder, der all seine Schwachstellen zu kennen scheint. Einer Eingebung folgend, schwingst du dich auf Harrys Hüften, nagelst ihn so mit am Boden fest.

„Wie lange hast du das schon geplant?! Sprich oder Stirb... Schurke!"

Immer noch kichernd blicken dir glasklare grüne Augen entgegen. Dein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Wie können Augen nur so... so mächtig sein? So viel aussagekräftiger als alle Worte dieser Welt? Nur nebenbei merkst du, dass auch Ron aufgehört und sich wartend neben Harry gesetzt hat.

„Eure Aussprache wollte ich schon länger herbeiführen. Weißt du, es tut ziemlich weh mit ansehen zu müssen, wie zwei Menschen die man mag leiden. Und ihr habt unter der Trennung gelitten! Leider war immer irgendwie Herm im Weg und auch an dich, Ginny, kam man nicht gerade leicht heran. Als wir dann aber mit Hermine gebrochen haben und Ron immer öfter auf dich zu sprechen kam, wusste ich, dass meine Chance gekommen war."

„Eigentlich brauchte ich nur einen leeren Raum und euch beide, da ich der festen Überzeugung war, dass sich dieser Konflikt von selbst lösen würde. Und wie ihr seht: ich hatte Recht!"

Plötzlich verdeckt ein roter Schopf deine Sicht auf Harrys Gesicht und du weißt genau, dass die beiden sich küssen, was für dich aber kein Grund ist, von deinem Platz zu weichen. Schließlich gehörst du jetzt auch dazu!

Mit einem leisen Räuspern lässt du die beiden auseinander fahren und wirst mit dem dümmlich grinsenden Gesicht von Ron belohnt. Harrys Augen wirken leicht verklärt und lassen keinen Platz für Phantasien. Die beiden sind ja so was von verliebt!

„Danke Harry! Danke, danke, danke...

Lächelnd beugst du dich vor, hauchst ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die schon leicht geschwollenen Lippen.

Die Geburt des neuen goldenen Trios kann beginnen!

* * *

_Nach oben schiel _Das mit der Geburt des neuen goldenen Trio ist aber nicht sexuell gemeint! Ich kenne euch! Ihr seht gerne Sachen die gar nicht da sind ;)

Zum Kapitel: Ich mag es... irgendwie... diese Versöhnung zwischen Ron und Gin, herbeigeführt durch Harry, passt irgendwie zu dem Trio was ich vor Augen habe... wirklich!

Auch die Entschuldigung von Ron hat mir gefallen... er weiß, dass er Mist gebaut hat und steht dazu... die eigentliche Tugend der Gryffs, wie ich finde...

Ansonsten könnte ich mich selbst dafür schlagen, dass ich nicht über meinen Schatten springen kann und dass ich die Geschichte so enden lassen werde, wie sie enden wird... aber na ja man kann ja nicht alles haben -

Nun zu einer Sache die schwer auf meinem Herzen liegt:

Dies wird vorerst der letzte Act sein, den es von Süchtig gibt. Ich ziehe um und mein Bruder behält den Computer, ergo weiß ich wirklich nicht, ob ich weiter schreiben kann. Es kann sein das, dass nächste Volume schon in 3 Wochen kommt, es kann aber auch sein, dass ich erst in 3 Monaten weiterschreiben kann...

Ich werde diese Geschichte jedoch nicht abbrechen! Dafür liegt sie mir zu sehr am Herzen! Ich meine, für Süchtig hab ich mich mit dem Gedanken gespielt Sohn der Finsternis und Engel der Schwermut ganz aufzugeben um mich komplett Draco u. Co zu widmen.... Daher werde ich bestimmt nicht aufhören zu schreiben....

Trotzdem kann es eine weile dauern und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir treu bleibt... Wenn es aber jemanden in Berlin mit Computer gibt, der mich bei sich schreiben lässt, wäre ich auch nicht unglücklich. _frech grins _Oder wenn jemanden einen alten im Keller stehen hat, den er zufälliger Weise nicht mehr braucht ;)

Ich wünsche euch viele gute Fanfiction die ihr lesen und schreiben könnt...

Auf Wiedersehen

Eure Arie-chan


	11. Act III Volume 1

**Act III**

_**Chloe**_

**Volume 1**

_Wolken ziehen vorbei_

_Dunkel und hell_

_Langsam und schnell_

_Sie ziehen vorbei_

_Links und rechts_

_Sind nur Begriffe_

_Unsere Herzen_

_Sind Segelschiffe_

_(Wolken ziehen vorbei, 2raumwohnung)_

_22.07.1996 _

_10.27Uhr_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Clanländerein_

Sachte lehnst du dich nach vorne, beschleunigst das Tempo deines Nimbus 2001 noch einmal um ein vielfaches. Dein Herz scheint aus der Brust fliehen zu wollen, so schnell schlägt es und du würdest am liebsten vor Glück schreien. Alles wirkt auf einmal... so richtig. So unglaublich schön, dass es fast nicht real sein kann. Und doch weißt du es besser.

Du weißt nämlich das dieser eine Bann von deiner Seele genommen wurde. Dieser eine Bann der dir alle Freude und Liebe geraubt hat. Und nun da du befreit bist, scheint auch eine schwere Last von deinem Herz genommen zu sein und du fühlst dich so leicht wie noch nie. Dir ist als bräuchtest du deinen Besen gar nicht zum fliegen. Als würde dir jeden Augenblick Flügel wachsen, die dich, die euch mühelos tragen könnten.

Immer höher steigst du mit dem Nimbus, während schlanke Arme sich haltsuchend um deinen Bauch legen und dort ein Kribbeln auslösen. Du musst einfach vor Freude laut los lachen, als sich das Kribbeln ausbreitet, dich trotz Höhenkälte wärmt. Du ahnst, dass du nun nie wieder frieren musst, solange sie nur bei dir ist.

Du durchbrichst eine Wolkendecke nach der anderen, willst wie Ikarus immer näher zur Sonne. Doch anders als in der alten Legende, bist du dir sicher das deine Flügel nicht schmelzen werden. Sie können gar nicht schmelzen, denn sie passt ja auf dich auf. Das hat sie dir versprochen und du würdest nie an einem Versprechen von ihr zweifeln. Schließlich, so denkst du grinsend, ist sie viel so sehr Gryffindor, egal wie Slytherin sie sich manchmal gibt.

Überhaupt gibt sie sich immer vollkommen anders als sie eigentlich ist. Ein Fakt der dir schon sehr früh auffiel. Mimt sie bei anderen den kühle, unberechenbaren Vamp, so ist sie in Wirklichkeit doch nur ein nach Liebe suchendes, einsames Menschenkind. Wie oft schon nämlich, hast du ihre heimlichen Tränen gesehen? Tränen voller Bitterkeit, die von Verrat und Verleumdung erzählen. ?Die zu trocknen, du nun schon ein Spezialist bist. ?Auch unzählbar sind die Stunden in denen du ihren verzweifelten Worten gelauscht hast. Worte die von Trauer geprägt sind, in denen aber auch der Wunsch nach Rache wohnt. Nach blutiger, alles ausgleichender Rache.

Ein Wunsch, der deinem so ähnlich ist, dass es dir damals beinah Angst gemacht hat.

Ja, die ersten Banden habt ihr durch eure gemeinsamen Ängste und Zweifel geknüpft.

Wahrlich nicht das beste Fundament für eine Beziehung. Egal welcher Art. Doch schon bald stellte sich heraus, das ihr weit mehr gemeinsam habt, als einen tiefgehenden Hass und Rachegelüste. Je länger eure Lebenswege miteinander verwoben sind, desto mehr Ähnlichkeiten findet ihr in euren Seelen

So zum Beispiel gilt eure Sehnsucht der Wärme und Geborgenheit einer Familie, die nicht nur der Blutsverwandtschaft wegen zusammenhält. Einer Familie aus Leuten, deren Herzen weder aus Eis sind und die einen auch nicht fortstoßen, hält man sich nicht haargenau an den geplanten Lebensweg. Leute, die einen ungefragt in den Arm nehmen, wenn es einen schlecht geht, die schweigen wenn man nicht reden will und mit einem lachen, wenn man glücklich ist.

Sanft lächelnd streichelst du über die zusammenverschränkten Hände auf deinen Bauch.

Nun, ihr braucht jetzt keine Familie mehr. Die Wärme und Geborgenheit die ihr gesucht habt, habt ihr in den Armen des jeweils anderen gefunden. Ein Glück, das du nie wieder aufgeben willst.

Sowieso, jetzt wo du darüber nachdenkst, kommen so viele kleine Dinge zusammen, die dich in dein tun und eurer Beziehung bestärken. Dein Bedürfnis nach Sicherheit, den sie mit ihrem ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt mehr als nachkommt.

Ihre Angst vor der Armut, die du mit deinem gesellschaftlichen Stand zum Schweigen bringen kannst. (Und dabei ist es egal, dass alle anderen denken, sie ist nur des Geldes wegen mit dir zusammen. Du **weißt**, das ihre Angst echt ist und das sie dich wirklich liebt. Alles andere zählt nicht.)

Deine alptraumhafte Vergangenheit, die sie mit ihrer Gegenwart auszulöschen scheint. Ihre Furcht vor Nähe und den, für sie, unvermeidlichen Verrat, die du mit sanften Berührungen und leiser Stimme entgegenkommst.

Und nicht zu vergessen das Gefühl der Verbundenheit, welches von der tiefen Verwandtschaft eurer Seelen spricht.

Fürwahr, eure Lebenswege sind verschmolzen, zu einem Lebenspfad geworden, dessen Ziel eine reine, unverfälschte, über alle erhabende Liebe ist.

Wie auf Kommando stoppst du auf einmal den Aufstieg des Besen, verharrst durch ein Schwebeflug auf gleicher Stelle. Dein Herz macht ein Hüpfer als du ihr andächtiges Schweigen vernimmst. Du gratulierst dir selbst, dass du diesen Ort der Stille und Schönheit für euren Schwur gewählt hast. Hier herrscht die unendliche Ewigkeit und genau so soll diese Liebe auch sein; unendlich stark und für die Ewigkeit gemacht.

Dein Blick geht über die schier unfassbare weite Wolkendecke. Wie ein Meer, so scheint es dir, bewegen sich die Wolken auf und nieder, schlagen Wellen oder gleiten wie ruhiges Wasser über den Himmel. Auch die Farben ähneln denen der großen Teiche. Dunkle Wolken, die in ihrer tiefen Düsternis mehr als bedrohlich wirken, wechseln mit seichten hellen Schäfchenwolken, die zum hineintauchen einladen. Doch auch sie haben ihre Tücken, täusche sie diese sanfte Sicherheit auch nur vor.

Und wie alles auf dieser Welt, ist dieses Meer aus Wolken nicht beständig und doch ewig. Die Wolken mögen sich verändern, zusammenschmelzen, sich trennen und wieder zusammenfinden, jedoch bleibt ein Teil, vollkommen egal wie klein es ist, gleich. Im Großen mögen sie sich verändern, doch im kleinen bleiben sie, sie selbst. Egal was passiert.

Ein dunkler Schleier legt sich auf deine Sicht, als sich schmale Hände ihren Weg auf die Brust bahnen. Ohne das du es willst entweicht ein drohendes Knurren deiner Kehle, was mit einem hellen Lachen belohnt wird. Dein Herz setzt aus, während sanfte Streicheleinheiten auf deine Brust verteilt werden. Gerade noch so kannst du dich auf dem Besen halten und nur am Rande kriegst du mit, wie eine Hand deinen Griff um den Stil unterstütz. Du willst schon in eine begierige und lustvolle Raserei verfallen, als eine leise, ehrfurchtsvolle Stimme an deine Ohren dringt:

"Es ist perfekt!"

Nur langsam befreit sich dein Geist aus den Nebel der Berührungen und du bist lediglich zu einem zustimmenden Nicken imstande. Lächelnd beobachtest du, wie sie versucht Wolken zu fangen. Ihr glückliches Lachen schneidet dir tief in dein Herz und du schwörst dir, dass sie nie wegen dir weinen soll. Diesen Anblick könntest du nämlich nicht ertragen.

Ein warmer Hauch reißt dich aus deinen Gedanken und lässt pures Feuer durch deine Venen gleiten. Dir ist als müsstest du hier auf der Stelle verbrennen nur um phönixgleich wiedergeboren zu werden.

Es ist die perfekte Zeit. Der perfekte Ort. Und die perfekten Worte.

"Ich liebe dich Blaise Antoni Zabini."

Dein Herz setzt, du schließt die Augen und lässt dich fallen. Du hast keine Angst vor den Aufprall, den sie wird dich auffangen. Und während ihr erschreckter Schrei deinen sprichwörtlichen Abflug begleitet, formen deine Lippen einen einzigen Satz. Ein Satz, kaum hörbar und der doch vernommen wird.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Virginia Ann Marie Weasley."

* * *

WHAT THE FING HELL IS THAT!

Ich meine HALLO! Allein dieses Ende ist... ist... ich habe keine Ahnung was das ist! Also ich plädiere bei diesem Chapter auf Unzurechnungsfährigkeit. Sind damit alle einverstanden? Guuuuuuuuuuut.

Dann zu den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens; I´am back.

Und alle die sich jetzt hinter ihrem Sofa verstecken und dahinter vor lauter Angst zittern und schluchzen; ich könnt da gerne lange bleiben- denn ich geh nicht mehr weg muhahahahaha

Tja und da ich jetzt einen eigenen Laptop habe und damit noch mehr Zeit zum schreiben, können sich ja alle denken was auf sie zukommen wird... eg

Ähm zu Süchtig; alle die ein schnelles Ende erhofft haben muss ich hiermit enttäuschen; es wird lang- sehr lang sich-selbst-fragt-was-sie-sich-antut

Also ein Zyklus bestehend aus bestehend aus 7 Acts je 4 Volumens sind 28 Chapters... 4 Zyklen sollen folgen was kopfrechnen schwer 112 Chapters macht (ich habe gerade man 10 snief)

Was sagt uns das- die arie-chan ist krank und hat zuviel Freizeit...

Öhm noch was? Ach ja...der kleine Blaise... den ich am liebsten erwürgen würde... 4 Versionen für das erste Volumen... 4! und das ist das annehmbarste... naja... das nächste wird besser... ich verspreches! und dann werdet ihr auch das System erkennen wonach ich schreibe...

Nun mehr fällt mir jetzt nicht ein außer:

Danke das ihr solange und geduldig gewartet habt!


End file.
